Complicated Love
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: Love Triangle. Rukia suddenly leaves without a word, and comes back years later. Feelings get in between their relationships, and Rukia finds out that her parents have an arranged marriage planned. IchiRuki Complete. SEQUEL UP!
1. Leaving the Reunion

A/N: hey, I wanted a break from **Forbidden Love**. And I thought of this. I'm thinking I should make this into a full story… but y'know, still working on it! YAY! SECOND FIC! Here it is.

**Tri-angled Love.**

Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai.

**Chapter 1: Leaving the Reunion. **

--

Rukia stood in front of the Kohaku River, and constantly looked at her watch.

"Dammit! Where are they?" She looked around.

She was wearing a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. Her mother had picked it out for her. She looked left and right, left and right. And saw the strawberry hair and red hair she had been hoping for.

Renji looked at the clock, he had been watching T.V for an hour now, and noticed that he was late. He scrambled to his room.

"Renji! What's wrong?" A woman with brown hair asked.

"Nothing! I'm late!" He yelled from the top of the stairs. She laughed.

Ichigo woke up from a sweaty sleep; he had the dream again, and it was always so frightening. He looked at his clock and got up to change. He slapped on whatever he could find and left the house, narrowly avoiding his father's attacks.

--

"Where have you been?" Rukia stomped her foot.

The boys looked at each other.

"Well? Answer!" She said, crossing her arms.

"I was sleeping." Ichigo said.

"I was watching T.V." Renji answered.

Rukia turned with a 'humph' and started walking ahead.

"Come on! We'll miss the candy!" She said as she walked ahead.

They arrived at the festival and the sun was setting. They ran around playing games and eating food. Rukia looked up and saw the Ferris wheel. She beamed and turned to the two boys fighting over funnel cake.

"THAT ONE!" She yelled.

The boys looked up and saw the big wheel.

"Did you know that it could break easy?" Renji said, nudging Ichigo.

"Yeah, I heard one of the car things broke off and the couple inside it died." He snickered.

"WHAT? Really?" Rukia said.

"Yeah, you know Chad Yasturo? His parents died 'cause of that!" Renji said.

Poor Chad. Now he had to get mixed up in this.

"What? NOO WAY! You guys are kidding!" Rukia stood up.

"No, we aren't it's true!" Ichigo said. Rukia sat back down disappointed.

They snickered. Rukia punched them in the head and dragged them to the big wheel. She put three tickets into the conductor's hands and pulled them into the car.

"Aren't you a little young miss?" The man said.

"I AM NOT! I AM THIRTEEN! Just like that sign says! And besides, I'm tall enough." She said.

"But you look too small." The man said he was a teen about eighteen years old. Rukia wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, what she says is true." Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia. He straightened up, trying to look threatening. He was up to the conductor's shoulders, and he was tall. The conductor sighed, messed up a good joke.

"Alright, go on in." He opened the door for the three. The ride started and they were sitting in silence. Rukia was sitting alone and Ichigo was in the other corner in the same seat as Renji.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Rukia looked at her feet and blushed.

"Um, no problem." He looked out the window trying to hide the pink tinge on his face. Renji sat there, was he missing something? Renji remembered something and dug around in his pockets. He pulled out a cherry red lollipop that was shaped like a rabbit.

"Here." He blushed, almost matching the colour of the lollipop.

Rukia grinned and took the candy; she opened it at put it in her mouth.

"Shank you Wenji!" She said.

"No problem." He blushed and looked out the window.

"LOOK I CAN SEE THE RIVER!" She said and pointed at the blue sparkling ribbon of blue. The two boys leaned in to the other side and started fighting because they couldn't see.

"HEY! GET YOUR HAIR OUT OF MY FACE!" Ichigo shoved Renji's head down.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET OUT OF HERE?" He said as he pushed Ichigo's face up.

"HOW COULD I IF WE'RE THOUSANDS OF FEET ABOVE GROUND?!" He yelled.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO!" He said.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO COME TO THIS STUPID THING!" Ichigo sat down hard, shaking the car, a scowl on his face. Rukia at first was laughing at their bickering, then her expression changed as she heard the words Ichigo had said. She looked out the window.

"_PWEACHIGO!" She said. "WENJI!" _

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" They turned and said it at the same time. _

"_Look! Tickets to the festival! Let's go!" She said. _

"_Sure." Renji said. _

"_Feh. I don't want to." He said. _

"_You are coming!" Rukia stepped on his foot. _

"_Ouch! Alright!" He said. _

_Rukia grinned._

Rukia turned and saw that the ride was over. The door opened and Renji put his hand out to help her. She smiled and took it as he helped her down.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He smiled.

Ichigo walked ahead, disgusted by how his so-called 'best friend' was going all mushy over a girl. _She's nothing special; she steps on your foot, kicks you in the shin and is so stubborn. And he likes her? Pssh_. He turned to see them talking to each other and Rukia laughing. He waited for them to come to him.

"Hey, I'm going on ahead." He said.

"What? Why?" Rukia asked.

"I… need some sleep. See yah." He walked away.

"Oh, bye Ichigo." Rukia said quietly as she waved to him.

Renji looked at Rukia and his face turned into a scowl. _Jesus Ichigo_.

--

As Ichigo walked home, a few high school girls flirted with him.

"Is that your real hair colour?"

"How old are you really?"

"No seriously?"

And all that stuff, Ichigo rolled his eyes at them as he left and they were waving goodbye.

"I will never get women." He said. He opened the door to his house and was met by his dad's punch; it hit him square in the face. He fell back like a tree that was cut down.

"Ichigo!" A woman with orange hair ran over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked as she held him up.

"Never better mom!" He grinned even though his nose was bleeding.

"Look what you did Isshin." She wiped off her son's nose.

"Why Masaki, it's training! He will have to learn that physical pain is nothing compared to emotional pain!" He grinned proudly.

"Well you don't have to beat him up, and you could just tell him." She smiled at him.

"Sorry kid." Isshin ruffled Ichigo's hair. "But you're turning thirteen soon! It's time for your BARMITSFA!" He started doing a silly dance. And yelling "OPA!" over and over again. His little sisters joined him.

"Opa! Opa!" Yuzu yelled and giggled. Karin her other sister just stood there and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Come on Karin! It's fun!" He said.

"No dad!" She used her little hands to push the big ones away.

"We're not Jewish!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo stood up.

"Going up mom." He said.

"Wow, Ichigo you're so tall already. Okay, go ahead, but is there something wrong?" She said a concerned look on.

"Nothing." He smiled at her and left.

--

Renji waved goodbye to Rukia as she went home, and he arrived at his own apartment. He looked around cautiously, and saw that his dad was nowhere to be found. He let out a sigh and went to his room. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom reading a baby magazine.

"Renji." She smiled and looked up. He saw that she had been crying.

"What's wrong? Did dad hurt you again?" He sat down beside her. He saw the bruises on her arm.

"No, he's not home yet. I was just looking at these, and saw how fast you grew up." She put her arm around his back and held him close. Renji smiled and saw that at least his mom was happy, for now. They flipped a few more pages and talked about diapers, much like a newly wed couple.

"So, how are Rukia and Ichigo?" His mom asked.

"They're good… although…" He paused.

"Oh, I see." Despite his mom not knowing what he was going to say, she could read Renji's face like a book. "So you like…?" She said.

"What? I DO NOT!" Renji yelled.

BOOM.

"HEY! Get out here you lousy wife! Dad's home!" A man with red, long hair walked in. He had a loose tie around his neck and his dress shirt was covered in brown marks. Renji's eyes widened.

"Renji, go to your room. Quickly." She stood up and put the magazine into Renji's hands. Renji rushed off, hoping that his dad hadn't seen him. But Renji's dad was too drunk to care; he wanted his wife.

"RIN!" He yelled as he wobbled into the kitchen. Rin started to cook. Her husband was hungry, and she wanted him to calm down.

"Welcome home Kiyen." She said calmly.

"Rin, hello honey." He said and put his hands around her waist.

"I'm making you dinner, so sit down." She said.

"No." He started kissing her neck and moving his hands.

"No Kiyen." She said and pushed his arms away gently. He got mad and flicked the frying pan to the ground.

"I JUST WANT TO LOVE YOU AND YOU SAY NO? What I do for this family…" He walked away, and slammed the bedroom door.

Rin fell to the floor. The hot frying pan had fallen on her foot. And now it was burning and sore. He threw it down hard. She clutched her foot and put a cold cloth on it, she sobbed quietly.

Renji was hugging his pillow as he lay in his bed. He bit back his tears, but they flowed out anyway. He hated his dad for hurting her like this. One day, he might kill him.

--

Rukia walked into her house. It wasn't big, but big enough. She saw her mother, Reika, a distinguished woman with black hair and bangs. She was quite young, but she was actually forty. Beside her was her father, Yuki, he had dark hair that almost looked blue and it was straight and long, but not as long as her mother's. They smiled at their daughter.

"So how was it?" They said.

"It was fun." Rukia answered. "Where's Onee-chan?"

"She's with her boyfriend." Yuki answered.

"Oh, okay." Rukia answered.

"Don't you want dinner?" Reika asked.

"No mom, it's okay." She smiled, and disappeared up the stairs.

"I wonder how Isshin is doing." Yuki said.

"Hm, now that you mention it, I haven't chatted with Masaki for a while now." Reika said, and walked over to the phone.

It's not that Rukia was on bad terms with her parents; it's just that they were like her teachers. Expecting her to be kind, poised and mannered. But they never knew what she was really like; she only showed that to Renji and Ichigo. Ichigo… She flopped down on her bed and changed into her pyjamas. She walked over to Raikou who was chewing on a carrot.

"Hello Raikou how was your day?" She took the whit rabbit out of her cage and petted her. "I had fun today, although I don't know why Ichigo's more cheesed off these days. Stupid idiot." She laughed. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. "Oh Ichigo." She said. She nodded and laughed. "It's okay, I didn't get offended, don't worry. No it's okay really." She said goodbye and hung up. "Like I said Raikou. Stupid idiot. I've known him for years and he's still the same." She put Raikou back in the cage.

"Rukia!" Reika yelled. "Come here!"

Rukia rushed downstairs.

"Yes?" She said as she sat down on the couch.

"We think you should go to a boarding school." Reika said.

"What? Why?" She asked, trying not to raise her voice.

"It's all girls, so you won't get distracted." Yuki said.

"And you decide this now?" She said.

"Yes, for quite some time now." Yuki said.

"You will leave tomorrow. I suggest you pack your things. You only come back for holidays." Reika said. "It's for the best Rukia." She added.

Rukia nodded, she held her tears back and walked up to her room.

"Raikou, should I tell them?" Rukia said. "I don't think I should."

--

The next day, Renji and Ichigo met at school as usual, with the same eyes staring down at their hair.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said.

"Oi, Orihime." He said.

"Hey Orihime." Renji said.

"Ohayou Abarai-kun!" She said.

"So anything new?" Ichigo asked as they walked down the hall.

"No, except that I found out someone likes you two." She giggled.

"Oh really?" Renji said trying to sound interested.

"Yes, and also, did you guys send the high school application in for Kakura High?" She asked.

"Check." They said at the same time.

"Hooray! We're going to the same high school!" Orihime jumped up.

It's the only high school. The boys sweat dropped.

They arrived at the classroom, with the same Keigo running at them with full force.

"IIIICHIIIGOOO!" He yelled, only to be met with a fist in his face.

"Hey where's Rukia? Isn't she usually with you?" A short boy with black hair asked.

"Oh, we thought she'd be here." Renji said. They turned to Orihime.

"A… araa… I don't know anything honestly!" She waved her hands in front of her face.

"She's probably sick or something. Or maybe she just decided to skip class." Ichigo said.

"Rukia wouldn't just skip class, and besides she'd call us to pick up her homework first thing." Renji said.

"Then we'll have to visit her place after school." Ichigo said.

The day went on and on, it was mostly boring. Ichigo looked over to the empty desk beside Orihime. He was so used to making faces at her during class. The three of them had been friends since they were little kids. They have never been apart without at least one of them knowing why. And this is the first time that Rukia didn't tell them. They left class in a hurry, and sprinted to Rukia's house. They caught their breath before knocking on the door. They knew how important Rukia's parents were. The door opened to reveal a face that resembled Rukia's.

"Hisana-nee, where is Rukia?" Renji asked.

Hisana looked down. Knowing she shouldn't tell them anything. But she had no choice.

"My parents are sending her to a boarding school up north. She won't be back until Saturday." She said.

What? And Rukia didn't tell them?

"How long will she be gone?" Ichigo said.

"I don't know how long my parents want her to school there." Hisana said.

"Okay, thank you." Ichigo said, seeing her guilty expression.

They walked home in silence.

"So she might be gone forever?" Ichigo asked.

"She'll be here Christmas." Renji said.

"I doubt she'll talk to us. Knowing Rukia, she'll avoid us for sure." Ichigo said.

"You know Rukia?" Renji laughed.

"So… we might never see her again." Ichigo said, a frown on his young face. _And I didn't even figure it out._

"Man, you should never say never." Renji said. _And I didn't get to tell her._

--

Ichigo walked down the familiar street, remembering the memories from the three years ago. He met up with Renji and they nodded their hellos. In the distance they saw a petite girl wearing their high school uniform. She had raven-black hair and it broke apart on her shoulders. Ichigo and Renji looked at each other.

"New girl?" They asked each other.

"Hey, you, midget." Ichigo said.

The girl turned and punched his gut.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!" She yelled.

Ichigo bent forward. Rukia gasped. Renji gasped. Ichigo cried out in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT F-" He looked at the familiar violet orbs from long ago.

"Rukia…" Renji said.

Rukia gasped she turned to run; Ichigo grabbed her by the hand.

"Rukia… three of us have been friends since I can remember being alive… and you left us for three years… not even a phone call? Or a letter? We've been missing you Rukia. Ever since that day three years ago, and guess what we're fifteen now." He let go of her hand. She ran.

"Shit, not again." Renji said.

"Don't worry, we know where she lives." Ichigo said.

--

A/N: About Rukia being a thirteen already, her birthday is just earlier. LOL. I'm thinking. Should I continue? Well, I think I should. But I'm leaving this out for a wittle bit; I'm trying to finish**Forbidden Love**. I doubt I'm going to lay off of this story. I'm on a roll! And I suck at making up titles. Now I wanna make an Inuyasha and Kagome fic. Heheh. As I said I'm on a roll.

It's funny how the chapter is named that way. Lemme explain it. At the end, when they finally reunite after three years, Rukia just leaves. Get it? LOL. Right now I am so hungry. AHH. Any who, review. Oh wow it rhymes!


	2. Nice Seeing You

A/N: Okay, chapter two of this story. I'm going to start putting the title and chapter names, just cuz it looks nice.

**TriAngled Love**

**Chapter Two: Nice seeing you again. **

--

Rukia ran to her house. She gasped for air and slid down her door. No, she bumped into them, shit. Not what she needed.

"Rukia? Oh you're home. Come have a snack." It was her sister Hisana.

"Onee-chan! What are you doing here? Where's nii-sama?" She hugged her sister tightly.

"He's away on a trip." She smiled and hugged her back.

"Where are Okaasan and Otoosan?" She looked up.

"They're working right now, so I'm taking care of you." She said.

Rukia smiled and left up the stairs. She was worried about Ichigo and Renji coming and demanding an explanation, and she didn't have a good one.

"Rukia, is there something wrong?" Hisana asked.

"Nothing Onee-chan…" She smiled at her sister. Who just smiled back and left. "What am I going to do Raikou?' She asked her rabbit.

--

Ichigo and Renji made their way to Rukia's house, it was an awkward silence all the way there, the boys clearly had something in their minds. They knocked on the door. It revealed Hisana's familiar face. She looked up at the boys in front of her, who were now a head taller from the last time she saw them.

"Oh, hello again boys." She smiled.

"Ohayou Hisana-nee. Can we see Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Sure, come on in." She opened the door for them. _It's about time you talked with them again Rukia._

She led them up the stars to Rukia's room, she knocked on the door and heard a "come in." The door revealed a small girl with raven-black hair, in short shorts and a tank top listening to music and doodling on a piece of paper. The boys blushed at the sight of her. Rukia looked up and jumped.

"ONEE-CHAN! WHY DID YOU LET THEM IN?" Rukia asked.

"What? I always let them in, they are your friends you know." She grinned and left.

They shared an awkward silence, frequently glancing at one another. Renji thought Rukia had become more beautiful since the last time he had seen her. While Ichigo couldn't care less about what she looked like, only the reason why she left without a trace. They stepped into the room and locked the door.

"No escape now." Ichigo scowled.

"Rukia, why the hell did you just leave?" Renji asked.

"What's it to you?" Rukia turned away and sat back down on her bed.

"What's it to us? Damn it Rukia we're your freaking best friends! You could at least tell us that you were leaving!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't need to tell you. And besides, I didn't want to." She glared at them.

"No shit Rukia, could you at least tell us WHY you decided NOT to tell us?" Renji asked, his now, tattooed eyebrows furrowed.

"I… I thought it would be pointless to just put another… burden on your shoulders." Rukia said, looking down at the floor.

"Burden? Why would it be a burden?" Renji's eyebrow rose.

"Well, back then you guys were so busy with life, and Renji your… dad and mom. With Ichigo, his dad. I mean; I didn't want to be a bother." Rukia sighed.

"Why would it be a bother Rukia? You're a friend, it's never a bother…" Renji blushed. Ichigo stood there, a scowl on his face._How could that idiot still like her after all these years? Oh my god._ A silence filled the room.

"So what now?" Ichigo asked.

"Are we friends again?" Renji asked.

"Who knows? Personally I don't want to be friends with that annoying midget again. All the bruises." He rubbed his head. Rukia threw a book at him.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!" She yelled.

"Well you still look it. I doubt you grew any taller from the last time we saw you." Ichigo said.

"I DID GROW! You guys just grew even taller!" She said.

Ichigo shrugged. Renji snickered. _Heh. Still fighting mini-wars_. Rukia sniffed the boys snapped to attention as small tears rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry." She looked up. The boys' faces softened to a smile.

"No problem." They said in unison.

--

Ichigo wolfed down Hisana's cooking and Renji did as well. Hisana laughed at the boys as they fought for the last piece of hotdog. Rukia just sat there eating quietly, and occasionally giggling at the two.

"So where'd you go?" Ichigo had forgotten.

"I went to an all-girls boarding school. My parents thought that if I was in that environment I wouldn't get distracted from my studies. And they were right." She sipped her coke.

"Oh, so why'd you come back?" Ichigo said bluntly. Renji's eyebrow twitched.

"Because they didn't have any high schools near by and so I had to come back. Why? You didn't want me to?" She asked.

"No." Renji glared at Ichigo. "It's just that… welcome back." Renji said.

"So you'll be attending Kakura High with us?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess so. It is the closest high school around."

"So how are your parents?" Renji asked.

"Good, still working." Rukia got up and led them into the living room. "What about yours Renji?"

"Oh mine?" He said as he sat down on the leather couch. "My… mom and dad died…. in a car accident. They went out for groceries… and my dad was drunk… and…" He clenched hi fists.

"Oh… sorry… you don't need to tell me more." Rukia looked sadly at Renji.

He and his mother had been abused by his father all his life. And now that he had peace, he was still alone, without a mother.

"So if you're parents are… where are you living?" Rukia asked.

"I'm living with my mother's friend, Kisuke Urahara. It's okay there, but I have to work off my food and water by working at his shop." Renji scowled.

"Yeah, you even drag me into it." Ichigo scoffed.

"And your parents Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"My mom died in… a car accident too…" He said, looking away.

"Oh… how?" Rukia asked.

"You don't need to know." He said. Rukia bit her lip, she was gone when she could have helped the most, and she realized that.

Rukia played with her fingers, as an all too familiar silence filled the room. A phone rang.

"Hello?" It was Ichigo's. "Uh huh, fine."

"Who was that?" Rukia asked.

"That was my sister. I have to go, seems like my dad is paralysed by back pain. I don't know why, since he _is_ a doctor after all." He picked up his bag and stood up with a big breath in. "Nice seeing you again, Rukia." He smiled at her and left.

Renji sat there, alone with the girl he had been thinking of all his life, and yet, he couldn't say anything.

"Um, nice house." He grinned.

"Thanks," Rukia laughed.

"Um… Rukia… I have to tell you something…" Renji felt his face heat up.

"Okay, what is it Renji?" She asked.

"All these years… I missed you, you know? And I thought about you everyday and…" Renji paused.

"And?"

"And I just wanted to tell you that back then I never got to tell you that I-" His phone rang, he jumped. "Oh, hold on a sec." Rukia nodded.

"Hello? Urahara-san?" He said.

"Oh, did I catch you at a bad time Abarai?" Urahara laughed on the other line.

"Well I _was_ in the middle of something- what do you want?" He asked, and nodded as the voice in the phone chatted away. He hung up. "I have to go, that was Urahara, I'll see you at school Kuchiki." He smiled at Rukia.

Rukia showed him to the door.

"About what I was going to tell you… I'll tell you tomorrow. Nice seeing you again, Rukia." And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

Rukia smiled as she drifted off to sleep, the memories from long ago danced around her mind. It was definitely a good thing that she saw them again.

--

FLASHBACK.

Rukia doodled on a piece paper and was swinging her short legs under her desk. She was humming a tune and was drawing a strawberry and a pineapple. She then coloured the strawberry orange and the pineapple red. When she was done, her small hands put the picture up and she examined it. She grinned at her work and eagerly showed it to her teacher. Her teacher smiled and gave her a lollipop. She ran back to her desk and removed the plastic covering from her lollipop.

Three boys came over to her, they were about a year older, and they wanted the lollipop.

"Hey, shrimp. Give us your candy." The one with brown hair said.

"No!" Rukia held the candy to her chest.

"Give it to us now, little girls aren't supposed to have lollipops. Give it to us older boys." The blonde one said.

"No! I got it for drawing this!" She put up her drawing. The boys laughed.

"You got a lollipop for drawing an orange strawberry and a red pineapple?" They laughed harder, clutching onto their sides. Her face showed a frown, and she kicked one of the boys in the gut. He fell.

"HEY! What was that shrimp?" The brown haired one said. "Yukino, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How old is that kid? She kicks hard." Yukino asked.

"I am five, thank you very much!" She crossed her arms.

"Bah, who cares?" The brown haired one came at the lollipop she was holding and Rukia ran away.

She ran as fast as she could. But her little legs could not run any faster as the boys caught up to her. She bumped into Ichigo and Renji who immediately shoved her aside. They put their fists out and it hit the boys square in the face. They fell back and rubbed their faces. They looked up at the boys in front of them, their hands still outstretched.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Yukino asked. He got up and saw that they were the same height.

"Dude, let's get out of here." The brown haired one said.

"Why? I wanna beat them up!" Yukino rolled his sleeves up.

"No man! That's Ichigo and Renji! I heard they beat up two middle schoolers who were making fun of their hair!" the brown one said. Yukino gulped and they ran off.

They turned to Rukia who was busy licking her lollipop.

"How did you get chased down by grade ones?" Renji asked.

"They wanted my lollipop! So I kicked the Yukino guy down and then they got pissed so…" She licked her lollipop.

"Oh, how did you get the lollipop? I want one!" Ichigo said.

"I drew this!" She held up the drawing of the orange strawberry and the red pineapple. The boys sweat dropped. "You're the orange one Ichigo! And you're the red one Renji!" She grinned.

"Your drawings suck." Ichigo said, as he stuffed his small hands into his pockets.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia kicked him in the shin. Renji shook his head.

The teacher stopped Yukino, and she asked about the bruises on his and the brown haired kid's face.

"A Senior Kindergartner punched us in the face." He looked down. The teacher sweat dropped.

END OF FLASHBACK

--

Rukia woke up to her ringing alarm clock, and she squinted at the sun coming through her window. _A new day._

--

A/N: AHAH! That was fun! Lol, got beat up by kindergartners! Review! I tried Hisana as a serious gentle sister and hey, it fit:)


	3. Her Name was Yume

A/N: Heh. Chapter three. Four reviews for chapter four please. (:

**TriAngled Love**

**Chapter three: Her Name was Yume **

--

Rukia woke up to the sunlight shining through her window. She quickly got up, excited to see her old friends again. She put on her uniform happily and ran down the stairs. She then saw her parents.

"Good morning Okasan and Otoosan!" She kissed them on the cheek.

"Good morning Rukia." Reiki, her mother, smiled.

"Good morning Rukia." Yuki, her father, looked up from his paper.

Rukia sat down and ate her food quickly, she had to meet Ichigo and Renji at Kohaku River that morning, and they planned to meet early. She gulped down her coffee and ran out of the house, she smiled at the servants and her sister as she ran past.

"She's certainly happy." Reika said.

"Yes, I know." Yuki got up and leaned down and kissed his wife. "I'll be off now."

Rukia ran down the streets to the river and the bodies of the two boys clearly stood out as they skipped rocks in the river. She ran over to them happily. They turned and smiled at the small person running towards them.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hey Rukia, had a good sleep?" Renji asked.

"Yeah!" She grinned.

"Good, midgets like you need to grow." Ichigo chuckled. Rukia's vein pulsed and she kicked Ichigo in the shin. Renji shook his head.

"YOU NEVER GET IT DO YOU? DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!" Rukia yelled. Renji laughed. They sat down and stared out at the river.

"Hey Rukia, did you ever have a boyfriend?" Renji asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" She turned to Renji.

"I just wanted to know." Renji cleared his throat.

"Well… yes and no." She said.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Rukia said.

"A… little…" Ichigo tried not to burst out from laughter.

"Don't you even say it." Rukia held up her fist. "For your information his name was Yukino and he was a very sweet boy." She smiled.

"YUKINO?" The two boys' mouths gaped open.

"Yes, Yukino." Rukia giggled.

"The dude who tried to steal your lollipop!" Renji said.

"Yes! He wasn't that bad." She rolled her eyes. "What about you guys?"

"Actually… there was someone." Renji said. Ichigo grunted.

"So? Tell me about her!" She said.

"Her name was Katsumi. And I liked her a lot. I asked her out one day and she smiled and said yes. She was very pretty, she had blue eyes and short blonde hair." Renji blushed. "She and I stayed together for about… a week."

"A week?" Rukia said.

"Yeah, that week Ichigo was away in buffalo with his family. And when he came back… and she met him, she fell in love with Ichigo. We were fifteen and we were so much into each other. Until Ichigo came in." He paused. "It's not like Ichigo took her away from me, Ichigo didn't even bother with girls. But she broke up with me the day after she met him and started chasing after Ichigo. She asked him out and Ichigo just rejected her. She then blamed me saying that it was my fault…"

"In short, she was a total nut job that Renji shouldn't have fallen in love with in the first place. C'mon let's go we'll be late for school." He got up.

"Dumb ass, school isn't for another half hour. Sit down! So what about you?" She said.

"I did have someone… but I'm not telling you, it's none of your business." He sat down.

"WHAT? Why not? I'm your best friend!" She said.

"Just because you came back and we've been friends for years in the past doesn't mean you're my best friend now. You left us." He turned away. Rukia looked down.

"You're right." She muttered and looked at the green grass under her. Renji shook his head. _Don't tell me he hasn't gotten over her yet._

"Renji, tell me?" She whispered into his ear. Renji looked at Rukia who had a worried expression on. He nodded. "After school." He whispered into her ear.

"OI! What are you whispering about?" Ichigo leaned over.

"Nothing idiot." Rukia got up. "C'mon, we're late for school."

--

"Her name was Yume." Renji said.

FLASHBACK.

Yume ran down the street, her long black hair flowing behind her. She clutched her books to her chest and looked back. Two girls were chasing after her and yelling out.

"HEY GEEK! COME BACK HERE!" One of them called.

Yume shut her eyes and ran. She turned the corner and bumped into someone, her glasses fell to the floor and she hastily bent down and looked for them.

"I'm so sorry…" She touched random places on the floor.

"It's okay." The boy said as he lent out a hand to help her up.

"But my glasses." She said.

"They're right here." He held them up. She blinked, her vision was blurry but she saw orange hair. She quickly put the glasses on.

"Thank you." She looked up and saw a smiling Ichigo. She blushed.

"No problem. What were you running from?" He asked. She covered her face with her hair.

"HEY YOU! GEEK!" The same girl called, only to stop suddenly along with her friend.

"From them." She said. Ichigo looked up and saw the two girls. He put an arm around Yume's shoulders; she flinched. _What is he doing?_

"Hey, bug off." He said. The girls just blushed and nodded; they ran. "So what's your name?"

"It's Yume." She said, still looking down at the floor.

"Hey Yume, I'm Ichigo." He smiled. She looked up and smiled back.

--

They walked to school together and Yume still had her face hidden behind her hair and was staring at her feet.

"Why do you always keep your hair in front of your face like that?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Um, I like it that way." She muttered.

"It would bother me like hell." He looked up and chuckled. Renji came over and looked down at Yume.

"Who's that?" Renji asked.

"Oh her? She's Yume. Bit quiet though." Ichigo said.

"So you guys are already close huh?" He said.

"What? No!" He jumped.

"No, he just helped me that's all." Yume looked up, revealing her hazel eyes behind her glasses. "Thanks Ichigo. I'll be off now." She walked away.

"So you like her?" Renji asked, as soon as she was a good distance away. Ichigo punched him on the arm.

"No, you idiot. Just bumped into each other, that's all." Ichigo said.

"Sure there buddy." Renji laughed.

They walked into their class, greeted by the normal pair of eyes on their hair. They were fifteen now, and the hair thing still didn't change. They sat in their desks and a long, uneventful day passed by. When the bell rang, Ichigo sighed and picked up his bag. Renji had left early for a doctor's appointment. Ichigo stuffed his hand in his pocket and threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out the school entrance. He saw a familiar girl in the distance, sitting on a bench her nose buried in a book.

"Hey, nice seeing you again. Yume." He said; it was strange that he could remember her name.

"Oh! Ichigo… um, hi!" She looked up and jumped, a boy? Talking to her? She looked around making sure that it was her he was talking to.

"Hi. So, funny seeing you again." He said.

"Yeah…" She looked into her book hiding her blush.

"I have nothing to do so maybe you want to go out for some ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure…" She calculated everything in her head. _A guy, Ichigo Kurosaki, is asking me, to go out for ice cream. Oh my god. _

She closed her book and they headed to the shop.

When they arrived he immediately asked her which she wanted. She pointed at the chocolate one. Ichigo laughed and told her that chocolate was his favourite too. They sat across from each other, Yume staying quiet as she ate her ice cream and kept her head down. Ichigo stared at her, even if she had her head down all the time. She was so quiet and she never kept her hair away from her face, he wanted to know more.

"So Yume, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh? Me? I… like to play my violin." She said, her face still hidden.

"Really? I can never practice for those things. And what do you want to be?" He asked.

"I want to be a writer." She said, her face was now revealed.

"Oh, I see." Ichigo said. Now he could finally see her beautiful hazel eyes behind the blue-rimmed glasses, she had a cute nose and thin lips. Her skin was pale, but not sickly looking. In short, she was pretty ordinary but it was her mystery that Ichigo was attracted to.

"You should really keep your hair out of your face." He said. "Now there's ice cream on it." He reached over with a tissue and tried to wipe it off.

"No, it's… it's okay… I can do it myself." She said as she took the tissue. Ichigo frowned, how was he going to get her to open up? He looked at his watch.

"I have to go now, it's been fun. Maybe… we can do this again tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"O…Okay." She nodded. He smiled at her and left the shop. She watched him leave and smiled. She liked him; she liked him a lot, even if they only knew each other for a day.

--

They met each other at the ice cream shop everyday for two weeks, they learned a lot about each other and soon Yume was beginning to open up.

"Ichigo!" She said and she waved her arm. Ichigo smiled as he neared the dark haired girl.

"Your hair, you tied it up." He said.

"Yeah. I like it this way actually." She smiled sweetly. Her long hair was now tied up in a high ponytail. "I might get it cut a bit shorter."

"I can't wait to see that." He chuckled. Several rumours were going around about the two, everyone saying that they were dating, but they never even considered that option. They were happy with just the way they were. They sat in their regular seats after getting their chocolate ice cream; Ichigo had vanilla instead, since he was getting sick of chocolate.

"Don't you ever get sick of that?" He asked.

"No, I love chocolate!" She giggled. A bunch of girls came in and kept whispering and looking at Ichigo. Yume turned and glared at them, and they quickly looked away. Ichigo was too busy eating his ice cream to care.

"Um, Yume… we've been friends for a while now… and I know you very well… okay straight to the point. Will you go out with me?" Ichigo was serious.

"Are… are you serious?" She blinked in surprise; she instinctively looked down at the table, expecting her hair to cover her eyes. But it didn't, this was new for her, probably a new start, to be something better. And also to be with Ichigo Kurosaki. "Yes. I will." She smiled. They got up and walked home together, hand in hand.

The next day everyone was shocked at the odd pairing, but they knew not to pry in the business. They dated for about two months or so, and everyday Yume was opening up even more and pretty soon she could express her feelings easily. Especially her feelings of anger.

"HEY! What are you smiling at?" Yume yelled at a bunch of girls walking down a hall.

"Wow Yume, calm down." Kina said.

"I can't! They might be talking about Ichigo." She crossed her arms.

"Man, Ichigo sure has a great deal of patience around you…" Kina looked away.

"DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY STRAWBERRY?" She yelled.

"NO! Quiet down! We're going to get in trouble." Kina said.

"I'm just worried that I might loose him to some prettier girl with prettier hair and prettier eyes and prettier body and prettier voice and prettier…" She went on and on. Kina frowned.

"Jeez, you're so insecure." Kina said, as she closed her locker.

"Well you never know! I might see him with a more beautiful woman; with prettier hair and prettier eyes… he's a sucker for a girl with pretty eyes. I know it!" She said.

"No way man. Whatever, got to go!" Kina said as she left. Yume waved goodbye.

Yume walked down the hall to Ichigo's room when she saw Ichigo talking to Tatsuki. She glared at her, because he was smiling and laughing with her. She saw Tatsuki leave and walked innocently to Ichigo, who smiled at her presence.

"Hey, it's almost our two month anniversary." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, I know." She blushed and smiled.

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Ichigo said.

"No, Ichigo, would you… I don't know… cheat on me? Ever?" She asked looking down at the floor.

"What? Never. I'm not the type of guy to do that." He was surprised at her question. "Why?"

"Oh nothing…" She turned and walked away. "See you! And… I love you."

"Yeah… you too. Bye." Ichigo smiled.

--

"Wow, Ichigo was such a softie." Rukia laughed.

"Shut up and listen." Renji's eyebrow twitched.

"Right… right…" Rukia giggled.

--

Yume saw them again, talking, laughing. It had been like that for a few days now.

"Happy second month anniversary!" She smiled and nearly tackled Ichigo.

"Yah, to you too." He chuckled. "Here." He pulled out a blue velvet box.

"OOOH! What is it?" She asked.

"Open it first." He said. When she opened the box it revealed blue coloured diamond earrings. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, I love it." She smiled.

"Happy two months, you guys." Tatsuki and Kina said in unison.

"Oh hey, Tatsuki, Kina." He smiled at them. "Thanks."

"No problem. Never knew you would be in love." Tatsuki grinned and punched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed rubbing his arm.

"Um, I'll be heading off, Ichigo." Yume said as she turned.

"Huh? Oh, okay then. Happy anniversary." He smiled as he hugged her.

"You too." She left quickly.

"What's got her in a rut?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo said.

Yume ran out of the school, wanting to kill something. How dare Tatsuki act as if they were really close friends? Oh yeah, sure they've been friends since they were kids… but that still doesn't give her a right to flirt with him! And Ichigo… why would Ichigo let her do that?

"They will pay." She muttered to herself.

As she was walking she bumped into Keigo. Keigo turned and saw the fuming girl. He cringed as she glared up at him. Just then she got an idea. She put on her best innocent face and unbuttoned a few buttons on her polo. She didn't have big ones, but the cleavage almost made Keigo pass out.

"Do you want to go out with me?" She said.

"Uh… sure… but aren't you Ichigo's girlfriend?" He answered.

"No, not anymore." She looked down as if upset.

The next day came quickly, and at the same time it seemed to move very slowly. Yume tapped her pen on her table, looking at the time. The bell finally rang. She shot Ichigo a cute look and dashed out of the classroom. He quickly picked up his bag, determined to follow. He followed her around corners and past students. When he stumbled upon an unbelievable sight. There was Yume, hungrily kissing Keigo, and Keigo just standing there as if processing what was happening to him. When they finally broke apart, Yume looked at Ichigo in surprise. Ichigo stood there, shocked.

"You-" He stammered.

"I-Ichigo…" She reached out.

"Oh, so you were bored of me eh?" He scowled.

"No it's not that…" She said.

"What is it then? What is it?" He said, slightly raising his voice.

"I see the way you talk to other girls, the way you talk to Tatsuki…" She said.

"Oh? You were jealous? Damn it Yume! You know that Tatsuki is one of my best friends! How am I supposed to treat her then? Like trash? Just because I'm dating you?" He said.

"No! It's just that… the way she looks at you… the way you talk to her…" She said as tears flowed down her face. "I'm so sorry Ichigo… I-"

"Drop the act. You changed Yume. You're not who I used to know. It's over." He turned and left, gritting his teeth. He really liked her… he liked her a lot.

--

"And we never saw her again. We heard from some people that she went to an all girls school." Renji said. "Point is, is that Ichigo really liked her. And she was his first girlfriend too, and already it wasn't working out."

"Oh… I see. Ichigo sure talks straight to the point, huh?" Rukia said.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's gotten over her yet though. Although it's been years." He scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, thanks a lot Renji. I'll be going now." She smiled at Renji who just smiled back.

She left the park and decided to go to Ichigo's and apologize. She knocked on the door, and her heart started to beat like mad.

"Oh! Rukia-nee… Nii-chan isn't home right now; I'll get him to call you when he comes back. Sorry!" Yuzu said.

"It's okay Yuzu. Bye." She patted the girl's head and turned to leave. When she saw a girl a few steps ahead of her.

She had black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and pretty hazel eyes. She was wearing a white polo t-shirt with a really short skirt. She was about a head taller than Rukia. She looked at Rukia as if she was some disgusting pest.

"And what are you doing at my boyfriend's house?" She said.

"Your boyfriend?" Rukia's eyebrow rose.

"Yes." She looked at Rukia from head to toe. "I'm Yume, hasn't he told you yet?"

"Last time I checked, he was single. And hi, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo's best friend." Rukia glared at her.

"Oh, you? Huh, so you're the girl who left without a word. Just to tell you, he hated you for that." She said.

"Hated? I doubt it. I think he hated your smutty ways." Rukia said.

"Oh please, anyway, better not go anywhere near him. Or I will squish you like the little bug you are." Yume said.

"You better not go anywhere near him, or else I will chop your ugly head off and stuff up your ass." Rukia said as she left the girl.

"In your dreams." Yume said.

"Yes, watch me stuff your ugly head up your ass while I'm asleep." Rukia said without turning to look at her.

Touché.

--

A/N: FINALLY! I FINISHED IT! OMG! THIS WAS NAGGING MY MIND FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!

Sorry for the "flashbacks" I don't want them to just talk and talk so, yeah. Four reviews for chapter four please. Oh and Yume means dream. It's funny, I was watching Bleach the Musical on YouTube and I could kind of understand what they were saying… strange, I watch too much anime! Their dances are HILARIOUS! You should watch it. Also here is a question I would like you to ponder about. Feel free to answer it if you'd like in your review: If you found Ichigo's zanpakuto on the floor what would you do with it? REVIEW! REVIEW!

P.S. I'm not that good at writing catfights. Eheh…/sweat drops/


	4. Heavy Sighs

A/N: Chapter four. :smiles:  
Warning: Bad words in this chapter.

TriAngled Love.  
Chapter Four: Heavy sighs

--

Rukia dashed up the stairs into her room. _That bitch, who the hell does she think she is?_ She sighed as she fell back onto her bed. Raikou quietly munched on a carrot, Rukia smiled and put him on her lap. She pets him softly and giggled at how cute he was. So that was Yume, tall, creamy skin, long, black, silky hair, hazel eyes. No wonder Ichigo fell for her. Rukia sighed again. Why was this getting to her? It wasn't like she was jealous or anything. Right? Ichigo was right, they broke apart and there was no way they would ever be as close as before. But no, she had a bad feeling about Yume, she didn't like her one bit.

She just probably came back in search for someone to "love" her. Yeah, that's what she would say. Rukia rubbed her face. _Why am I getting so worked up over this? She's Ichigo's problem not mine… although…_ She really didn't like seeing Ichigo with that snotty bitch, and the way she hurt him like before. _Damn her, damn her to hell_. She sighed once more, and fell back on her bed. Raikou scampered away. Her door creaked open and it was Hisana.

"Rukia, are you okay? I could hear a lot of loud sighing." She said.

"What? Was I that loud?" She said.

"Yes you were." She laughed softly and sat beside her sister. "What's wrong?" Rukia sighed again.

"Nothing." She said.

"Oh sure, nothing is ever wrong. That's what you always say. Rukia I wish you were a bit more open towards people who care about you." Hisana said.

"Oh there you go, making me feel bad again." She said.

"You know what, I think the best way for you to feel better is to tell me."

"Fine." Rukia sighed again. "It's Ichigo's ex, I met her today. And she's such a bitch." Rukia said.

"No foul words please."

"I absolutely hate her. Years ago she hurt Ichigo badly. And now she came back for him. I want to help but I'm afraid he's going to tell me to bug off again. And I kind of understand him because I did ditch him and Renji… I don't know what to do Onee-chan!" She said.

"Hm, maybe… you should let this play out for a while. See what happens." She smiled at Rukia reassuringly.

"That's no advice." Rukia crossed her arms.

"Just watch and see what happens, and when your gut tells you something needs to be done, then something needs to be done." Hisana got up.

"Thanks." Rukia said and put her chin on her knees. Hisana nodded and closed the door gently behind her.

--

Ichigo opened the door to his house and saw that he was home alone. His sisters were always at their friend Ururu's these days, and his father was still working. He took a quick shower and went upstairs greeted by their golden retriever, Kon. He barked and wagged his tail at Ichigo and Ichigo handed him a treat. He scampered away to chew on it in the corner of Ichigo's room. He flipped through his textbooks and bobbed his head up and down to the music on his iPod. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ichigo looked out his window to check who it was, and saw that it was Yume. He ran down the stairs and opened the door.

Yume stood there in her cute schoolgirl outfit and grinned. Ichigo blushed at how high her skirt was. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Ichigo rubbed the lipstick off and put a scowl on. Yume blinked.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me again?" Yume said.

"Does it look like I'm happy?" Ichigo said.

"No, but on the inside you are!" She said.

"Quit the act." He said. And closed the door, only to have it stopped by Yume.

"Ichigo… I missed you. I need you now more than ever." She said, sincerity filled her eyes as she looked up at Ichigo.

"Sure, how many guys nailed you until now? I bet like twenty? Thirty? Don't tell me it's fifty." Ichigo said.

"No! I missed you; Ichigo and I want to be with you again. Don't you remember how we were three years ago? I want to be that way again. The other relationships seemed like a joke to me. And I think yours was the only real one." She said. Ichigo scowled at her, and slammed the door at her face.

"That's rude. Won't you at least let me come in to use the washroom?" She said. Ichigo groaned and let her in. She walked in and took her shoes off. "Wow, it didn't change at all." She skipped down the hall into the washroom. Ichigo slumped on the couch and started flipping channels. Kon came down the steps and put his head on Ichigo's lap.

"What do you want?" Ichigo said. Kon made whining noises, Ichigo rubbed his face and gave Kon a bone to chew on. He walked away almost smiling, bone in his mouth. Yume came out and thanked Ichigo.

"You know, I saw that Rukia girl." She said as she sat down.

"Oh?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, she's an asshole." She said.

"Oh? And what'd she do?" He asked.

"She said that she would stuff my head up my ass in her sleep."

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"What's so funny? Threats are very rude." She said.

"Aren't you going to go home now?" He asked.

"Um, no. I want to get reacquainted with my new boyfriend." She smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about? Get the fuck out of here." He pushed her off the couch and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!" She said, rubbing her bum. She pulled up her skirt briefly and Ichigo blushed. She giggled in her head. "Fine, but I'll be back." She walked out the door and winked at Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head. He wondered why she was here again and agreed with himself that she had gotten "hotter" than before. Sure she turned out to be more of an ass, but she was hot. He scratched his head and turned the TV off, he had homework to do.

--

Rukia woke up from a light nap and took a quick shower. As she ate her dinner a knock sounded at the door. She jumped and she walked to the door. She looked out the window and saw that it was Renji; he looked nervous and was muttering something. She opened the door and Renji jumped. He said something about wanting to tell her something as Rukia let him in. Sitting down in the dark oak chair with Rukia he scratched the back of his hair, and stared at the food. Rukia laughed and handed him her plate.

"So what's up?" Rukia asked as she watched Renji finish her plate.

"I have something to tell you. But not here." Renji said.

Rukia let out a yelp as Renji grabbed her and dragged her out of the house in her pyjamas. Rukia started asking a lot of questions as to where they were going and what they were doing, Renji just told her to wait. He finally let go when they reached the park. Rukia followed him to the swings and they sat down.

"So? What is it?" She said.

"I wanted to tell you where there was no distraction, or interference or anything." Renji said.

"So spit it out!" Rukia said.

"Rukia, we've been friends since I can remember and when you left… I don't know I just hated it. I didn't trust anyone except for anyone I liked…" Renji said. Rukia hated guys who dragged on and on about something but she let Renji continue. "Rukia, I missed you so much. And I'm going to tell you what I needed to tell you when you left." Renji looked into Rukia's eyes and Rukia blushed. Then all of the sudden Rukia felt a raindrop on her face.

"Hey, is it raining?" Rukia put her palm out and it hit her forehead instead. Renji looked up.

"Oh no." He muttered and then in a second it was pouring rain. Rukia covered her head and sneezed.

"OH SHIT! I'm going to be sick again!" Rukia yelled. Renji carried her in his arms and to her doorstep. Rukia quickly opened the door and he ran in, Renji dropped Rukia on the couch and Rukia screamed.

"That hurt you ass." She kicked Renji in the shin. Renji's phone rang and it was Urahara. Renji sighed heavily and turned to leave. But he stopped and turned with a grim face on. He looked at the now soaking-wet Rukia in her pyjamas; it stuck to her body outlining her features.

"Rukia, I love you." Renji said, and he walked out of the house and into the pouring rain. Rukia sat there, dazed. Did Renji just say what she thought he said? She played the scene over again.

"Oh shit he did." Rukia blew a stray bang out of her face.

She immediately changed and sat in her bed. She fell back and Raikou crawled up beside her. She thought about the long day, and let out another heavy sigh. It wasn't that she was upset about the confession… it was just… she sighed once more as she crawled under her covers.

--

FLASHBACK.

Renji and Ichigo sat in the dirt, pushing and shoving. They punched each other and laughed. Rukia jumped on them her small hands in their eyes.

"Hey!" They yelled, rubbing the mud out of their eyes.

The parents sat in the picnic benches talking. Reiki beside Yuki, Masaki beside Isshin, and Rin. They laughed at Isshin's jokes and Masaki constantly told Isshin to sit down.

"So, have you guys discussed the plan yet?" Yuki sipped his coffee.

"What do you mean? They're only five Yuki." Rin said.

"Well, you always have to prepare for the future." Yuki said. Isshin nodded.

"Isshin, you don't seriously think that we should do it. Do you? I mean they_are_ kids, and they _are_human beings they should have some freedom in choice." Masaki reasoned. Isshin nodded.

"But you don't want them to end up with some stranger do you?" Yuki implied. Isshin nodded again.

"ISSHIN WILL YOU JUST MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Rin slammed the table and glared at Isshin, who jumped. The kids looked up at Renji's crazy mother. Rin just smiled at them and told them to go play.

"Rukia is so cute Reiki." Masaki smiled.

"Yeah, she has taken quite a liking to rabbits." She answered.

"Ichigo has been bugging us for a dog." Masaki said.

"Renji has been bugging me for a dinosaur." Rin said. They laughed.

"But about the set up?" Yuki said.

Just then a sharp scream went through the parents' ears and a little Rukia ran over to them. She screamed and cried into her mother's now, brown skirt.

"Rukia, Rukia what is it?" Rin said.

"Ichigo!! He hit me!!" Rukia said.

"I didn't hit her honest! Honest!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, just say sorry honey." Masaki wiped his face with a cloth.

"Renji made faces at me!!" Rukia said out of nowhere.

"What? I did not!! She's a liar!!" Renji pointed at Rukia.

"Now, now Renji." Rin put her hand on Renji's little shoulder. "Both of you say sorry."

"Sorry." They said at the same time. Rin wiped Rukia's face clean and she beamed.

"Tricked you!!" She yelled.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ichigo said.

"Rukia, you know lying is not nice. Say sorry right now, we do not tolerate any of this." Reiki said to Rukia. Rukia nodded quickly and turned to Renji and Ichigo.

"I'm sowie." She said in her cutest voice.

"Hisana! Come here and watch over your sister and her friends!" Yuki said. Hisana looked up from her book and walked over. She smiled and bowed as she took Rukia by the hand. Rukia and Ichigo followed, hands in their pockets. The parents smiled as they watched them return to the mud puddle.

"So, who will it be?" Yuki said.

"Are you serious?" Rin shook her head.

"I say… Rukia and Ichigo." Isshin said.

"Of course you would say that." Yuki shook his head.

"I say Renji and Rukia." Reiki said.

"What? Why?" Masaki said.

"I don't know… it's a feeling I have." Reiki said.

"I highly doubt it." Yuki said, his dark-blue hair shimmered in the sun.

"How much you want to bet?" Urahara said.

"What are you doing here?" Rin shook her head at her blonde haired brother.

"Oh nothing, but I hear betting. Let's say… five hundred each for Ichigo and Rukia?" Urahara laughed.

"No. I am going to arrange her with someone I know from the company." Yuki said. "Ryuuken Ishida's son."

The parents stared at the man as he sipped his coffee once again. He explained that Ryuuken too, had a child that was five years of age, and right now he was in grade one. The parents nodded at his decision, it was expected that Ryuuken would choose a child of high status to marry his daughter. He would want the best for his child right?

Rukia laughed as the boys ran after her, she was faster than them although she was very small. She bumped into a boy and fell back. She looked up and saw a black haired boy about her age with a pair of glasses on. He was wearing a polo shirt and was holding a book in his hand.

"I'm so sorry." She picked herself up.

"That's okay, it's no big deal." He pushed his glasses up.

"And you are?" Rukia said.

"I'm Uryuu Ishida. You?" He said politely.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia smiled as she held out her muddy hand. "Nice to meet you!" They shook hands and Uryuu smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK.

--

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was busy. Here it is chapter five. Enter Uryuu Ishida!! Please review, five reviews for chapter five. I'm not that happy with this chapter… but it ended up okay. REVIEWW!! FIVE REVIEWS!!!


	5. Silences

A/N: Chapter 5. :)

**TriAngled Love  
Chapter 5: Silences**

--

Rukia picked up her bag and walked out of her room slowly, her head full of thoughts. She barely noticed her parents talking to her as she left the house. She thought about Renji and his confession, and she didn't know what to do.

Ichigo greeted her down the road and soon Renji was there walking beside her. It was an awkward silence until Ichigo finally spoke up.

"So Rukia… you met Yume?" He scratched the back of his head. Rukia looked up and smirked.

"Yeah, she's… okay." She said.

"Oh really? That's not what she said about you." He scowled.

There was another long silence.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? It's too damn quiet." Ichigo said.

"Oh nothing." Renji said.

Just then a familiar voice perked up from behind them.

"ICHIGOOO!!" Yume ran to them her arm waving. Ichigo groaned and put his hand to his head. The eager girl jumped on Ichigo who had no choice but to catch her.

"See? We're already close! You can hold me like you did before!" She giggled and Ichigo noticed he had his hands on her waist and he quickly pulled back.

"Get out of here. And hey, why are you wearing my school's uniform?" He asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! I'm transferring to your school! So I'll be close to my boo, and my cute… best friend." She smiled at Rukia.

"Oh yay, you better watch yourself or this cute best friend might, accidentally end up stabbing you with this thumb." She walked away without another word. Yume stuck her lip out and crossed her arms.

"What's her problem?" She said. "Oh well! I have you all to myself now!" Ichigo grunted and ran. "HEY! ICHIGO!" She ran after him.

"Rukia, Rukia! What's wrong?" Renji walked up to her.

"Nothing." She said.

"There's something, especially when you say nothing." Renji said.

"Nothing." Rukia said again.

"Was it about last night? Rukia… you don't have to think about it. I only told you because I held it in for so long." He said. "We don't have to go out or anything." Rukia remained silent.

They found themselves at the gates of the school and Yume ran up to them.

"Hm, you guys look like a cute couple. I doubt Rukia can find a better man." She said.

"Shut up!" Rukia punched Yume across the face. She put her hand up to her mouth and Yume glared at her.

"You better watch yourself Kuchiki." She said and left.

Rukia just looked at Yume walk away and walked into the school. Keigo flew past her and she was met with hellos from her friends. She sat down in her desk and sighed. She wasn't feeling well today. She daydreamed as Yume introduced herself to the class and snapped to attention when Yume poked her in the arm.

"I should have known I would end up beside you. Although, I wanted to sit beside Ichigo." She looked at Rukia devilishly. "Did you know… years ago we crossed the line?" Rukia's expression changed into alarm. "Yeah, he was good. That's why I came back for more." She leaned back and giggled innocently.

Rukia clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Of course Yume was lying, she could tell. But what if she wasn't, did they really cross the line? Rukia sighed and a sudden thought came in her head. If this were so, Ichigo wouldn't have acted so innocent when Keigo held up the porn book the other day. She laughed in her head.

"If you don't believe me, I can show you the pair of boxers he forgot that very night." She giggled again. She was lying of course, but that ticked Rukia off.

"Oh really? See Renji? We've crossed the line twice." She giggled innocently.

"No, are you serious? I didn't know you were dating! I can't wait to tell Ichigo!" She said. Rukia gasped, she noticed her mistake and now she had no way to take it back. There was no way she was going to admit she lied to that snob.

She had to tell Renji in some way but how? She tore up a piece of her paper and scribbled something on it. She poked Renji and handed it to him. Renji grabbed the paper and unfolded it. He read it and in an instant his face almost matched the colour of his hair. He scribbled something and handed it back to Rukia who smiled at Renji as he turned.

The note said:

_Hey Renji, I'm sorry about this morning… I'll make it up to you. Will you go out with me? _

_Sure_.

Rukia smiled again; having Renji as a boyfriend won't be bad. They were best friends after all.

--

Lunch came with a bell and they were all on the roof, sharing lunch. Keigo constantly complimented Yume's beauty and Yume sat there, acting modest but taking the compliments in. Rukia sipped her juice box, and Renji sat beside her, looking at his shoes. Ichigo put his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand while busily munching a sandwich. Tatsuki and Orihime talked about random things while Mizuru hugged Orihime, and Tatsuki kicking her off. All in all a normal day; Yume cleared her throat and everyone looked up.

"I have found out something very interesting this morning, it turns out that… Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are dating!" She clapped and the others clapped as well, Ichigo nearly chocked.

"Really? Since when?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yesterday." Rukia sipped her juice box.

"So you guys are serious?" Keigo asked.

"Let me answer that, they are dead serious. In fact Rukia has already told me that-" Rukia's hand was on Yume's mouth and she tried to pull the small hand off, but a firm arm held it in place.

"Yes, we are serious." She smiled her fake smile at the group. Ichigo sat there, scowling as he tried not to choke again from the news. The bell rang and they all left for class. On the way down Ichigo caught up with Renji and patted him on the shoulder.

"Score one for Abarai." Ichigo smirked as he playfully punched his best friend.

"Yeah… I guess." He said.

"What? Trying to be modest Renji? Drop the act. You know you're happy." Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well it doesn't look like you are." Renji said.

"I am, I am." He said.

"It seems fake though…" Renji said.

"What?"

"The fact Rukia would ask me out just like that and then lie in front of everyone…" Renji said.

"Rukia isn't the type to lie about those things… but then again, that midget did leave us. She might have changed." Ichigo said.

Rukia sat in her desk and sighed. She finally got the thing over with and was now very, very relieved. Now she only had one problem left. Yume. She sat there poised in her seat and looked at the teacher as she talked. Rukia never felt as much hate as what she was feeling towards Yume right now. She despised her, hated her, and just wanted to cut her fucking ugly head off and put it on a stick to burn it like a marshmallow over a wood fire. But she was not Kurosaki Ichigo, she was Kuchiki Rukia, and she will bring her down, Rukia style.

Ichigo sat there, not paying attention to the class in front of him; he bit his pencil and his eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. Renji and Rukia, Renji and Rukia, Renji and Rukia, Renji and Rukia… he banged his fist on the table and scowled. Why the hell was this pissing him off so much? Renji and Rukia were his best friends he should be happy for them, and yet here he was, angry as hell, his stomach twisted in knots, and he seriously did not know why. He banged his fist on the table again, and the class looked at him in fear.

"Oi, Kurosaki!" The teacher threw her chalk at him.

"WHAT!" Ichigo stood up and yelled, the class gasped.

"So you find Romeo and Juliet frustrating do you? I know how you feel. But frustrated enough to yell at a teacher? I don't think so. In the hall Kurosaki." She said. Rukia laughed at Ichigo. Yume sat there and then raised her hand.

"Yes Yume." The teacher acknowledged her.

"Um, ma'am I have to go to the washroom!" She said in her cutest voice.

"Alright, but hurry." She said.

"I do too ma'am! Please?" Rukia said.

"Alright, but no dilly dallying." She turned her attention back to the board as the two girls left the room.

Yume jumped onto Ichigo outside who was scowling with hands in his pockets.

"What do you want? Get off of me." He pushed her off.

"What's wrong Pweachigo?" Yume said. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, just shut up and go away." He said. Yume pouted and headed to the washroom. Rukia saw her chance and walked up to Ichigo.

"What's eating you?" She said.

"Nothing midget." He said.

"Oh really? For one thing I know you hate being called Pweachigo especially by that bitch. But I doubt that's the problem." She said. Ichigo ignored what she said and Rukia had no choice but to leave.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said, Rukia turned and she saw a dazed Ichigo.

"Yeah?"

"You're really going out with Renji?"

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"Nothing. Congrats. You know Renji's really happy? He's liked you ever since we were kids." He smiled a half smile and the smile quickly turned into a scowl. Rukia just nodded and walked into the washroom.

Ichigo cursed, still wondering why the pairing was bugging him so much. He decided to forget about it, they were his friends after all, so he should support them.

"But why the fuck is it so hard?" Ichigo muttered.

--

Renji and Rukia walked out of the school in complete silence. Renji was too scared he might say something wrong and Rukia had nothing to say. Renji stopped and Rukia turned only to see an outstretched hand and a blushing Renji. Rukia smiled and placed her small hand in hers; Renji slightly tightened his grip as if he didn't want to let go. Renji walked her home, hand in hand the whole time.

Yume tapped her foot as she waited for her ex outside the classroom door. He had gotten in trouble for swearing and now he was getting "the talk." Yume beamed as she saw her scowling ex walk out the classroom. She leaped onto him and gave him a tight hug. He pushed her off impatiently and walked away, hand in his pocket.

"Why are you so mad Pweachigo?" She asked innocently as she put her arm through his.

"Let go." He shrugged her off.

"Don't tell me it's about the Renji and Rukia thing. You should be happy, now I don't have that stupid midget to compete with." She giggled.

"Compete?" He asked.

"Yeah, this morning I told her we crossed the line once and-"

"YUME! What the fuck did I tell you about spreading rumours!" He yelled.

"No! No! I just told her that, and I guess she got jealous or something and said that…" She motioned for him to lean over. "They did it twice." She whispered. Ichigo choked on air.

"What?" He said.

"They did it-"

"I know, I know." He walked ahead.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." She said.

"I'm not. It's not like the, to… do it… twice." He said.

"Oh? So she was lying. Huh, let's see what happens tomorrow when I tell Renji." She said.

"Yume, don't, Renji's happy. So shut up." He said.

"Oh, okay then! So… how about we cross the line… again?" Yume cuddled on his arm.

"No, we didn't even cross the line once. Heck we didn't even kiss lip to lip. So go take a hike." He said.

"Oh come on Ichigo! Don't you want to cure that twisting feeling in your stomach? I'm the cure." She giggled.

Ichigo just ignored her and walked into his house. Yume stood there, a devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Almost there." She skipped away humming.

--

Rukia closed the door, and allowed a small smile to appear on her mouth. Renji was so sweet, and she had never known that side of him. She sighed and walked into the kitchen for a small snack. She saw her parents in the dining room; in the same position as the day they told her that she was moving schools.

"Rukia." Rin smiled.

"Okaasan." She smiled back.

"You're birthday is coming up in a few days." Rin said.

"And?" She bit her apple as she took a seat.

"And you'll be turning nineteen." She said.

"I know that."

"I think it's time we introduce you to your future husband." Yuki said. Rukia's mouth gaped open.

"Future… husband? And arranged marriage? But otoosan!" She said.

"No buts, you will meet him tomorrow." Yuki said.

"But… what is his name?" She said.

"Uryuu Ishida." Rin answered. Rukia's eyes widened upon hearing the name.

"You've met?" Yuki said.

"Yeah… when we were at the park… thirteen years ago." She sighed. "But otoosan! I don't want an arranged marriage! I want to choose who I want to marry! And it's way too early to be thinking about that!"

"Rukia, you know better than to talk back to your father, and beside, he's not that bad. Uryuu is a very nice boy." Rin said. "We just want-"

"What's best for me. I know." Rukia sighed.

"So what are you planning for a party?" Rin asked.

"Is it okay… if it's nothing big? Just… for my friends and I?" She asked.

"Sure. Go to your room and do your homework now." Yuki said. Rukia nodded and left to her room.

She dropped her bag and jumped into her bed. She got up and fed Raikou his food. As he quietly munched away, Rukia picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello? May I speak to Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Oh! Kuchiki-san! Nice to talk to you again! How are your parents?" Urahara said on the other line.

"They're good."

"Ah, I see. Well Renji is quite busy with chores right now, maybe you could call back." He said.

"No, It's important." Rukia said. "It's only for a few minutes."

"Actually, I wasn't supposed to tell you… but he's out buying you a present. I'll tell him you called." Rukia could hear the fan flapping back and forth.

"Alright, thank you for your time." She sighed. "Bye." She pressed a button and sat there for a few minutes, in silence. Then she dialled another number.

"Hello? Ichigo? I need to talk to you…"

"What is this about?" Ichigo asked.

"I found out… that I'm going to have an arranged marriage." She said.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled into the phone.

"My dad doesn't want me to marry a stranger so…"

"Did you tell Renji?"

"No… he wasn't home." She said.

"When are you going to get married?" He asked.

"When… I'm twenty… But I'm meeting him tomorrow, at my party." She said.

"And who is it?"

"Uryuu Ishida." Rukia said. There was a silence on the line and Ichigo coughed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I have to go Rukia. I'll see you at your party. And don't worry, I'll tell Renji for you." He said and hung up. Rukia sighed, then suddenly she noticed that that phone call was the first they had without a fight over who was to hang up.

Ichigo opened the door and saw Renji in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What? You're not ready?" Renji asked.

"Yeah I am, shut up, I have to put my shoes on." Ichigo said.

As they walked down the dimly lit street it was utter silence.

"So what are you getting her?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Oh. You know… Rukia is going to have an arranged marriage… when she's twenty." He said.

"What? To who?" Renji asked.

"Uryuu Ishida."

There was a long silence, until Renji finally answered.

"Oh."

--

Uryuu Ishida's fingers pressed the ivory keys of his piano lightly. He swayed to the rhythm as he continued to press keys. He was a musical prodigy, his father started him on the piano when he was only three and now he was writing his own pieces. He recently found out that he was going to get married to another rich family's daughter, by the name of Rukia Kuchiki. When he heard this news, he had no choice but to agree, he knew that even if he had a choice, he would still have to marry her. For his father's sake, because he already disgraced him once. The notes came to an end and he heard a light clapping behind him. It was his best friend, Orihime Inoue. They met when they were thirteen, when Uryuu had rebelled against his father and ran away from home. He stayed at her place for about a week until he decided to go home, and ever since they have kept in touch. He liked her a lot, and hoped to be with her until the end of his days. But, as he had just found out, he could only be with Rukia Kuchiki, and not with anyone else.

Orihime smiled an Uryuu smiled back; she put her hand on his shoulder and Uryuu played her favourite song,_This Love_ by Angela Aki. She beamed as he looked up and she started to sing along. Uryuu's maid, a plump woman with short brown hair came in. She stopped and listened to Orihime's singing, and when they finished she clapped her hands in delight.

"That was amazing, sir and ma'am!" She smiled.

"Ah, thank you Sira." Uryuu said.

"You have to start packing sir."

"Packing? Why? I'm only supposed to be there for a day!"

"But sir, your father told me you were staying for a while to get to know your bride to-be."

"Uryuu? A bride?" Orihime asked.

"You will find out soon Orihime, don't worry. Thank you Sira, you may leave now." He said.

Uryuu walked over to his closet and took out a small suitcase; he took out random clothes and folded them into his bags.

"Uryuu?" Orihime said.

"I… My dad arranged for me to get married to this girl when I turn twenty…" He paused.

"To who?"

"To Rukia Kuchiki." He said.

"Ah… Kuchiki-san?" She said.

"Yes… I'll see you tomorrow Orihime. And you have a lovely voice. As always." He pushed up his glasses.

"Thank you Uryuu. I'll see you tomorrow too!" She grinned and walked out of the room.

--

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR FILLING UP FIVE REVIEWS SO FAST! NOW GIMME SIX FOR CHAPTER SIX PLEASE! I LOVE YOU:)

Next chapter is Rukia's biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirthdaaayyyyy!! YAY! I predict it will be fun to write. :) Also, I plan to make a Christmas IchiXRuki thing. :) Please read it. And it will come out soon. Also, I am currently writing: Never Forever, and guess what? IchiXRuki as well, you don't HAVE to HAVE to read it. LOL. Okaaay, Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Six reviews fooor chapter six puhleease.


	6. Rukia's Day, that funny feeling

A/N: Chapter six!!  
(To animeme, an ass who won't stop bugging me about updating TriAngled. This one's for you.) : D

**TriAngled Love  
Chapter six: Rukia's Birthday, That Funny Feeling**

--

Rukia squirmed in her dress. She was wearing a pale blue dress with rhinestones at the top. It was sleeveless, and it showed off her pale, smooth skin. She constantly pulled the dress up, trying to hide the top of her chest. Her sister tsked slapped Rukia's hand.

"Stop doing that! It looks wonderful!" She said.

"No! It shows off too much onee-chan!" She yelled. "And I'm afraid it will fall off!"

"No, no. It won't fall off, your boobs will hold it up." She laughed.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have any." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I don't think Ichigo cares about that." She said.

"Ichigo? Don't you mean Renji?" She said, surprise all over her face.

"Right. Right. Okay, here." She handed her a blue butterfly ring.

"Wow, it's so pretty." She smiled.

"It was mine when I was nineteen… I was supposed to meet my arranged husband too…"

"You mean Byakuya-nii?" She asked.

"No. Someone else." She said. "Okay hurry, we have to get the food ready."

They left the room, excited for the party.

--

Ichigo woke up and scratched the back of his head. He walked over to the bathroom slowly, still half-asleep. Isshin banged the bathroom door open on Ichigo's face. Ichigo yelled out in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?" Ichigo said, hand on his nose.

"Oh sorry Ichigo, I didn't see you there. Ho, ho, ho." He said innocently.

"My ass you didn't see me." He said and banged the door on his father's face twice, getting harder each time.

"OOOOOWWW!!! MASAKI!! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE SUCH CRUELTY?" He had his hands up in the air and fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. Ichigo kicked him out of the doorway. "WHY IS OUR SON SO EVIL TO HIS FATHER? HIS OWN FATHER!" He continued.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET MOM INTO THIS!" He yelled and banged the door closed. "Stupid old man." He rubbed his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He washed his face and brushed his teeth.

He walked back into his room and put new clothes on, he picked up a box and a card that was on top of it. He signed it and left his room. _I hope she likes it_. It took Ichigo hours to pick a present for the birthday girl. Renji had already picked something out for her and he still didn't have anything.

"_You still didn't pick anything for her?" Renji groaned. _

"_No I didn't, just shut up will you?" Ichigo said. _

"_It's not that hard to buy a girl a present, I mean, you can buy them anything!" Renji said. _

"_It's just that… what do you get a girl who has everything? Money? She has a lot of that. Jewellery? Probably have those too." He picked up a random stuffed animal and put it back down. _

"_Why don't you just buy her a card if you can't choose." Renji said._

"_She'll probably think I didn't care enough to choose something for her." He muttered. _

"_Then what the hell." Renji said. _

"_I think… I know what to get her." He said. _

"_Really? What is it? It better not freaking beat my present." He said. _

"_How can I beat a present from her boyfriend?" Ichigo said. _

"_Right." Renji said_.

Ichigo put the box in his pocket and knocked on Urahara's door. The man with a fan in his hand opened the door. He grinned from behind his mask and let Ichigo in. Renji came out and grinned at his best friend. They proceeded out the door without a word.

"So what'd you get her?" Renji asked.

"You'll find out." Ichigo said.

They walked to Rukia's and knocked on the oak door. Hisana opened the door with a smile at the two boys, and let them in. They walked through the marble halls to the living room. There they saw Rukia sitting by her window, her hair flowing in the wind as she looked out in the distance. Her dress sparkled as the sun hit her. The boys flushed, especially Renji, Rukia turned and smiled at the pair. She walked over to them with grace and poise. She hugged Renji and punched Ichigo in the arm.

"HEY! I'm supposed to give you birthday beats!" Ichigo said.

"I'm a girl, it's different." She said.

"A girl? Hardly. Just because you're wearing a dress doesn't mean you are." Ichigo received a fist in his face. Rukia looked up at surprise as Renji withdrew his hand from Ichigo's face. Rukia smiled and looped her arm in Renji's. Ichigo cursed under his breath and followed the two to Rukia's room. Pretty soon everyone was there, and the festivities began.

"Happy birthday Rukia!" Orihime handed her a bag with a ribbon in it.

"Thanks Orihime!" She smiled and put the bag along with the other presents.

"Kay it's time for games!" Rukia said.

"YAY!!" Orihime squealed.

"Games? Aren't we a little old for that?" Ichigo said. Rukia glared at him and Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her.

They played pin the tail on the donkey, and it frequently ended up on the hee-hawing Keigo. Next was the piñata smashing, Ichigo ended up smashing Keigo's skull.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KILL MY GUESTS?" Rukia glared at him.

"THAT'S JUST KEIGO!" Ichigo yelled back.

Just then a teen about their age came into the room. Everyone was too busy laughing at the bickering to notice until Orihime pointed it out.

"Uryuu!" She yelled.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses and slowly put down his bag. His blue-black hair down the sides of his face moved as he walked over to Rukia hand outstretched. Rukia took it and he bent over and kissed the back of her hand.

"Hello ma'am, happy birthday. I am Uryuu, your future husband." He held out a plain silver box.

"Hello sir, I mean Uryuu, welcome to my party." She said. She reached up and kissed his cheek. Renji's mouth gaped open, and Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"So… it's you eh?" Renji walked around Uryuu.

"Please don't cramp my space." He said and pushed his glasses up again. Renji put his hands up in the air.

"Alright. But you should know, that Rukia is my girlfriend." Renji put an arm around Rukia's shoulders.

"Sure, your girlfriend now, my wife in a few years." Uryuu said.

"Hey, hey guys, can we… just stop fighting?" Rukia pushed Renji away. Ichigo snickered in the corner.

Rukia went to sit with the girls and laughed with them. The boys sat in another corner with a sleeping Keigo in silence. Suddenly Keigo jumped awake and walked to the door. He opened it and as if right on cue, Yume was at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rukia said.

"I'm here for the party of course! Here's your present!" She threw the bag at Rukia who caught it and put it down.

"Please leave." She started to shake with anger.

"Why should I? I mean I _am_ one of your friends." She lifted up random picture frame on Rukia's drawer top.

"I suggest you leave." Uryuu stood up in a swift manner.

"Oh, Mr. Pretty boy? Why didn't Rukia tell me you were coming to the party?" She walked over to him shaking her hips and unbuttoning a button on her shirt. She looked at Ichigo as if to ask for permission.

"What the hell are you looking at? Do whatever you want, I don't own you." He scoffed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yume put her hands on her hips.

"It means, I. Am. _Not_. Your. Boy. Friend." He said.

"You know you want me." She said her attention now turned to Ichigo. She walked over and leaned over him exposing her cleavage. She was about to talk when a foot met her face. Ichigo looked to the right and saw that it was Rukia. He could see her underwear from the side.

"Nice. Pink underwear?" Ichigo laughed, only to be met with a fist in _his_ face. Renji's vein pulsed. Rukia pulled the hem of her dress down. Ichigo rubbed his face and punched Renji's jaw.

Renji whipped back and shook his head as he looked at Ichigo. He came at him when Rukia went in between them and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"STOP! What the hell is wrong with you guys?" She said. Renji could see down her shirt and he blushed and looked away. Rukia put her arms over her dress.

Yume slowly got up and rubbed her aching face. _That little bitch._ Tatsuki came at Yume and punched her down again. She yelled as she fell back and grabbed Tatsuki's leg, and Tatsuki fell as well.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Rukia yelled, holding back the tears in her eyes. A good party with her friends, ruined, just because of Yume.

"I suggest you leave before I end up killing you." Tatsuki said.

"Why should I? I _am_ Ichigo's girlfriend." Yume said dusting her clothes.

"Correction. Not girlfriend." Ichigo said.

"Okay, okay, I love you too hun. Anyway, let's play a peaceful game shall we? A game I like to call… bottle to heaven." She grinned as she showed off the empty glass bottle. She laid it down on the ground and ushered the others to come in with her. They just stood there and stared at Yume oddly.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to play?" Yume said. She was met with blank faces.

"Of course we know how to play! You just spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss them." Keigo raised his hand.

"Good job Keigo! But that's only how to get a partner. You don't kiss them, you go with them for nine minutes in heaven, that is, the closet." She pointed to Rukia's closet.

"No way am I letting random people make out in my closet! They might ruin my clothes!" She yelled.

"Come on… don't start another fight." Keigo nudged Rukia. Rukia pushed Keigo and looked up at the others, and then she nodded. The others leapt back in surprise, in wasn't like Rukia to agree to those types of things.

"Alright! Guys, come on in! You must sit beside person of the opposite sex on either side." Everyone had no choice but to agree, it was Rukia's day after all.

"_After_ we open my presents." She said.

Orihime brought her presents to her. She first opened one in a purple box, it was Keigo's and in it was a card that said 'Will you go out with me?' and a stuffed rabbit. Rukia squealed and hugged it tight. Yume rolled her eyes and Rukia glared at her. Rukia opened Orihime's and it was a strawberry cake, which she knew Rukia loved. Tatsuki gave Rukia a pair of black running shoes and Rukia beamed. Yume gave her…

"Lingerie?" Rukia held the lacy red thong up. She pulled out a matching bra with it.

"Hey, I thought it would make you look real pretty when you and Renji have your third time." She smiled and winked at Rukia, who blushed.

"Third time?" Renji said.

"What'd you get me Renji?" She said as she stuffed the lingerie back into the bag.

She picked up the red box and in it were blue round earrings with a matching heart necklace. Rukia smiled and kissed Renji on the cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"N-No problem…" He scratched the back of his head.

Uryuu handed her a plain silver box, Rukia opened it and found a silver tiara with diamonds embedded in it. There was a small butterfly in the centre, and Uryuu lifted it from her hands and placed it gently on her head.

"Happy birthday." He said, and sat back down. Renji's vein pulsed, and Orihime's smile disappeared a little.

"Where's your present Ichigo?" Rukia looked around. "Don't tell me you 'forgot' to bring me one. Or your dog ate it or something." She said.

"Shut up midget, it's right here, I'm not as cold as you." He pulled out a small blue box. Rukia took it and shook it.

"Cheap much?" She said.

"Just open the damn thing." He said.

Rukia opened it and inside was a silver heart shaped locket, about the size of her thumb. It had her name engraved in the back and a rose at the front.

"Open it."

Rukia opened the locket and in it was a picture of her, Renji and Ichigo, smiling with mud in their hands. She smiled at the picture and tears slowly flowed down her face. She quickly wiped the tears away and put the locket on.

"Thanks Ichigo." She said.

"You don't have to frikken cry." He said, and a small smile appeared on his lips. _So she liked it_.

"Alright time to play the game!!" Yume said and she pulled Rukia's hand onto the bottle. "Stay away from Ichigo you hear me? Or else I will kill you." She whispered.

"How can I when he's one of my closest friends?" Rukia smirked at her. She spun the bottle; it slowed down and landed on the partner slowly. Ichigo, Tatsuki, Renji.

--

Renji gulped as the bottle slowed down and stopped in front of him. He looked at Rukia and stared blankly at her. What happened next was a blur, and he soon found himself in a dark closet with Rukia. Rukia's closet was big, big enough for a person to sleep on the ground with a sleeping bag. She sat there in silence and Renji beside her. Renji cleared his throat.

"So… um… do you wanna…?" Renji said.

"Huh?" Rukia said; Renji hit himself with his hand. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes.

"Why is it so quiet outside?" Just then they heard yelling and a few crashes. "Oh, never mind." Rukia laughed.

"Rukia… are you seriously dating me because you like me?" Renji asked. "And what did Yume mean by 'your third time'?"

"Um… Yume says a lot of things. You shouldn't listen to what she says." Rukia muttered.

"But seriously Rukia, answer me. This relationship… to me it doesn't seem real, it seems, fake. It's like you're hiding something Rukia… or trying to make someone see something that-" He was stopped by a surprise kiss on the lips, Renji saw that it was Rukia, her eyes shut tight. He melted under the warmth of her body and then all of the sudden the door opened.

"Whoops, sorry lovers but time's up. Don't tell me you just got started, shouldn't this be easy for you by now?" Yume laughed.

Rukia quickly got up and Renji struggled to stand. He walked out and sat down and soon regained his thoughts. Yume sat down across from Renji and spun the bottle. The bottle slowed down and landed on none other than Ichigo. Yume smiled and Ichigo's eyes widened. Yume got up and took Ichigo by the hand into the closet; she closed the door behind her, unaware of the fuming Rukia.

Ichigo sat down in the dark closet and watched in the dim light as Yume sat beside him.

"So… awkward, huh?" She said. This hit Ichigo with surprise, for the first time she sounded like her old self from years ago. "Listen… Ichigo are you listening?"

"What the hell do you think?" He said.

"It's been years… and I'm sorry about what I did in the past… maybe… we can start off fresh? New?" She asked, sincerity filled her voice, Ichigo looked down at nothing, thinking.

"I… I can't do that. There's something I have to-"

"It's Rukia isn't it?" Yume asked.

"Um, no… it's-"

"What is it then? It couldn't be anyone else. I see the way you look at her… you treat her differently… Ichigo I…" She paused and sighed.

"It's just that… I have this funny feeling about her. It's hard to explain…" He said.

"I know what that feeling is Ichigo…"

"What is it? Tell me, I want to get this stupid feeling to leave, it's pissing me off." He said.

"Did you feel that way around me Ichigo?" Yume hugged her knees, an action Ichigo realized Rukia would do.

"Um…"

"Don't answer, you don't have to. Ichigo… I mean Pweachigo." She giggled. "I missed you, I missed us. Ichigo… I really did love you. More than anything… that's why… I was afraid I would loose you."

"So you kiss some other guy?"

"No… I… I wanted to show you how it made me feel when you talk to other girls." She sighed. "But Ichigo… I want to be with you again, more than friends. I love you, I do! I need you." She looked up at him tears in her eyes.

"I can't… Yume, I liked you, I really did. But now I know why I don't want to be with you anymore… you didn't give me that… funny feeling." He said. Yume was shocked at his words, for someone who did not know what love felt like, and was clueless about what it does, what he just said was as good as saying 'I don't love you'. Yume shrank back; she sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Maybe, I can get at least one kiss from you? Since… we never kissed back then." She asked.

Ichigo nodded and leaned down, he put his arms around her and they shared a long, soft kiss. When they broke apart, there was a knock at the door.

"I think that your time is up." Rukia bit her lip.

Yume smiled at Rukia and walked out slowly, constantly taking deep breaths. What she had with Ichigo was wonderful, but that was the past and this is now. He needed to realize what he was feeling, and Rukia needed to realize that too.

"MY MISSION!" Yume yelled at the top of her lungs.

--

They decided to end the game early, for Hisana had come over to the room to celebrate with them. They played a few more games and laughed a bit more. It was dark and very late. Rukia sat there with her friends watching a random TV show.

"So… Uryuu, when are you and Rukia getting married?" Yume took a sip of her beer.

"When we're twenty-four… although, I don't want to marry her… and the idea of an arranged marriage makes me angry." He pushed his glasses up.

"Oh? What do you think Rukia?" Yume looked over, and found Rukia asleep. Yume smiled and put a blanket over her. She looked over and saw that Ichigo had passed out from alcohol, and she put a blanket over him too. She smiled at Ichigo's peaceful face.

"So, you and Rukia are friends now?" Renji shook his bottle. Yume started picking up wrappers and things. Orihime and Tatsuki just left and so did Keigo.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Renji asked.

"Because… she taught me that, the past is past. The future is now. She deserted you guys right? But then she came back and you act as if nothing happened. I want to do that too… only… different." She said.

"Oh. So you and Ichigo made up?"

"Yeah, but he didn't love me." Tears fell streamed down her face. "I loved him so much Renji!"

"I know, I know." Renji got up and comforted the girl with a hug. Yume hugged back and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I… missed him so much. And yet… he still doesn't understand what love is! He thinks it's a funny feeling. I want to make him understand but I can't! No matter what I do I can't! Even though I love him so much Renji! I love him… And yet, the only one who can teach him that, is Rukia."

Renji's eyes widened at the name, although he had known that Rukia had some feeling for Ichigo, and Ichigo had some for Rukia, he never thought that they impacted each other so much, and he had been ignoring it for so long. Rukia blinked and she looked up at Renji and Yume, hugging. The scene made her sit up quickly and yell at Yume. She looked to the right and saw Ichigo sleeping peacefully, so she calmly stood up and walked over to Yume.

"Excuse me." Rukia said. Yume turned and Renji quickly let go. Yume wiped her tears away. "Why were you hugging my boyfriend?" Rukia asked, trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Oh, I… he…"

"I just wanted to comfort her Rukia that's all." Renji said.

"Oh, okay then. I trust you Renji." She smiled at him. "So are you guys staying for the night? Of course Uryuu is, I think Ichigo will be too. Seeing how drunk he is."

Yume nodded and so did Renji. She showed them to the guest room.

--

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night. He looked over and saw Rukia sleeping in her bed. He smiled and rubbed his head, he had a killer hangover. He saw Uryuu sewing under a lamp.

"You sew?" Ichigo walked over.

"Huh? No!" Uryuu hid his things.

"No it's okay. So you really are getting married to Rukia?"

"Yes, I have no choice… we of nobles have to do that to carry the line for both of us." He said.

"I see. So… you know how to arm wrestle?" Ichigo asked.

"Savages do that." Uryuu said.

"I'm bored and can't sleep, so might as well right?" Ichigo asked; Uryuu handed him a bottle of pills.

"This will help you sleep." He said, and went back to his sewing. Ichigo grabbed the bottle and popped a pill in his mouth.

"Good night." Ichigo said. Uryuu nodded.

--

A/N: Aww. Not as much reviews as I hoped, only four not six ): but oh well, I won't keep you waiting. Poor Yume. LOL, chapter seven, you know the drill. But if I can't get seven, 4-7 is just fine. (: Love youu.


	7. Fake Smiles

A/N: Chapter seven!! Sorry for the delay of Chapter six folks, it just kept saying "400 bad request!" If this Chapter comes out late I'm sorry for that too. There's nothing I hate more than being late!!

**TriAngled Love **

**Chapter Seven: Fake smiles**

--

Rukia woke up and saw that Ichigo was out of bed. She put on a new set of clothes and combed her hair. She fed Raikou and left the room. Downstairs she saw Yume, Renji, Ichigo and Uryuu trying to prepare breakfast. Rukia laughed at Ichigo fighting with Renji on how to break eggs open properly. Uryuu was mixing pancake batter and Yume was setting the table. Rukia said a soft hi, and nobody seemed to notice.

"HI!" She yelled. They looked up from their work and said hi as well. Rukia laughed once more and walked towards them.

Uryuu smiled as she went up to him and asked if she could be of any help. Uryuu just shook his head and said it was fine. Yume dragged Rukia to the table and told her to set up the plates in a certain order. Rukia just pretended to pay attention.

Pretty soon the table was set and they were ready to have their breakfast, Ichigo and Renji dove in and put lots of food onto their plates.

"So Rukia, you have school tomorrow right?" Uryuu asked as he cut a piece of his pancake off.

"Yeah, why?" She sipped her coffee.

"I'll be going to your school for the time being." Uryuu said. Renji and Ichigo choked on whatever they were eating.

"I thought you were only staying for Rukia's party!" Ichigo said.

"This doesn't concern you Kurosaki. And my father told me to stay a while to get to know my bride to be." He put the piece of food into his mouth.

"You're seriously getting married?" Ichigo asked again.

"For the fourth time, yes, Kurosaki." He clenched his fist.

"Why would you want to marry a midget like her? She's so stubborn and stuck up-"

"And she never listens to what you say, also she thinks she's all high and mighty." Yume interrupted Ichigo. Rukia glared at Ichigo then at Yume.

"What the hell was that for?" Rukia asked.

"And she can't draw. I remember in kinder school, she drew a red pineapple thingy and an orange strawberry shaped thing." Ichigo put another piece of toast into his mouth.

"What did you say about my drawing?" Rukia's vein pulsed.

"I didn't say anything about your drawings, I said you were horrible at drawing." Ichigo sipped his coffee. Renji punched Ichigo's face, and at the same time a butter knife barely missed Ichigo's face. The group looked over at the flaming short girl and her burst of anger.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm trying to wound you." Rukia said sarcastically, she got up with a fake smile and left the room.

"Why the hell are you like that Ichigo?" Renji tsked and followed Rukia. Yume giggled and Uryuu continued eating.

"That's so you Ichigo." Yume muttered.

--

Rukia sat on her bed and patted Raikou gently on the head; Raikou was the only one who could calm her down when she was angry. She hummed a tune and looked out of the window. Outside, the trees were bare and there was a cold wind that ruffled them. It was almost the end of fall, and she was surprised how cold it suddenly turned. Renji opened the door slowly and smiled at the girl sitting on the bed. He sat down beside her and she still didn't look at him. He sighed.

"Rukia-" Renji started.

"It's getting cold isn't it? To think that snow… is so beautiful… yet can kill you." She said. "Although… winter is my favourite season, look! It's snowing! He loved the snow…"

"Who's he?" Renji could feel the envy starting to rise.

"Never mind… What were you trying to say?" Rukia said.

"Rukia, never mind what I was going say before, this is what I wan to say now. Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid to let Ichigo and I know what's ailing you or making you happy, because if you don't tell us, it will only make you hurt inside. So tell us, or if not, tell me. Now, who is this 'he'?" Rukia looked up at her boyfriend, the person she supposedly loved, but she noticed that she never got the same funny feeling that she got around Ichigo, which was strange, because she was convinced that Renji was the right person for her.

"Okay, I will open up. When Yume talked about the 'third time' I told her that we crossed the line twice." Rukia's eyes pierced Renji's thoughts. Renji gulped.

"Rukia- Why would you?" He asked.

"Because she was bragging about her and Ichigo crossing the line once! And it was pissing me off." Rukia stroked her rabbit's fur.

"So, I see now. This was the whole reason you dated me?" Renji scratched the back of his head. "Hey, I'm cool with that. But, I can't just date you because you told a lie. Rukia, you know how I hate liars."

Rukia continued looking down at Raikou and patting him.

"Rukia, this was all a lie?" He looked at the girl whom he loved and got up with a heavy sigh. He left the room and slowly closed the door.

Rukia gasped for air, she was holding her breath the entire time. Tears flowed down her face.

"I lost him Raikou, I lost him." She sobbed quietly. "I'm such an idiot."

--

Renji walked down the hall his stomach twisted and his heart breaking. He trusted Rukia so much, and now that they were an item, it wasn't real. He hated fake things, fake love. He learned that from his father. Then all the memories came flooding back.

_Flashback. _

Little Renji pushed the door to his parents' room open and grinned. He jumped into the bed and his parents shuffled awake. They smiled at their little boy and hugged him tight. He snuggled in the middle of them and now he was the centre of the parents.

He shook his father awake and his father Kiyen turned over and smiled.

"Hi." The smell of alcohol blew on Renji's face, and he wrinkled his nose. He patted him on the head and laughed. "How about I teach how to play baseball today after work?"

"Yes!" Renji grinned.

"Well, got to go get ready." He kissed his son's forehead and his wife's lips.

Renji went to school and came back home eagerly. He sat on the couch with his baseball glove and ball beside him. Keys rattled at the door and his dad came through, drunk.

"Daddy!" He jumped up and ran to him arms outstretched. His father slapped him away and Renji fell back, tears flowed down his face.

"What do you want you little brat?" He scowled. Renji cried louder. His father slapped him across his face.

"Kiyen! Don't hit him!" Rin held her son in her arms.

"Ah! Shut up!" He walked away and slammed the door of his room.

"Renji, Renji honey, are you okay? Don't cry mommy is right here." She held her son close and his tears soaked her shirt.

"Daddy… he- he- promised! He wanted to play with me mommy!" He sobbed.

"Shh… shh… daddy loves you honey. We both love you, he's just busy." She said.

"Daddy promised. Mommy he lied. Isn't lying bad?" Renji wiped his eyes and sniffed. His cheek was red from the slaps.

"Yes honey, lying is bad. Don't you ever lie, always be truthful. I love you Renji." She said.

"Are you lying mommy?" He asked, as she held him close.

"Never about this."

"I love you too mom." He clutched the sides of her shirt.

_End of Flashback. _

A tear flowed down Renji's face. He quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath in. No crying, not now, he needed to fix something. He turned sharply and headed for Rukia's room. He hesitantly put his hand on the doorknob when he heard voices. He peeked in and saw Ichigo and Rukia talking, he listened in.

"Rukia, what's up?"

"Nothing you moron."

"No shit Rukia, I saw you crying, just tell me."

"I don't want to frikken tell you."

Ichigo sighed and got up, Renji saw him come towards the door.

Renji leaned against the wall and Ichigo walked out, hands in his pocket. Renji walked in and saw Rukia looking down at her rabbit and tears fell from her eyes. He stood before her and Rukia looked up. She looked so sad, and yet, Renji just wanted to do what he came to do. He put his hands on her shoulders. Raikou hopped away in surprise.

"Rukia… I can't do this. Fake love, I can't Rukia… it's over." He gulped the tears away. Rukia looked up at Renji, she smiled sadly.

"Finally, the lies… all gone." She smiled a bit brighter, and pushed Renji's arms away slowly.

Renji stood there.

"It was the only way to let go… Rukia. I'm not for you, Ichigo is. You have to see that." Renji muttered to himself.

She dashed down the hall and bumped into none other than Ichigo. She looked up with surprise and so did Ichigo. Her tears continued to flow down as they gazed at each other. Ichigo, feeling an instinct to stop her from crying, hugged her, as if all her troubles would go away. Rukia gasped quietly, surprised at his action. Her eyes softened and she put her arms around him, another person who could calm her down at times like these, not always, but sometimes.

--

Uryuu looked out the window as the snow slowly fell from the sky. Orihime knocked at the door and smiled as she entered the room. Uryuu smiled back as she sat beside him near the fire. She gazed at the fire for a while, taking in it's warmth. Finally she spoke.

"Uryuu… you're getting married to Kuchiki-san right?"

"Yes." He said. "But not for a while, why?"

"Uryuu… we met at thirteen right?" Uryuu nodded. "And since then we've been friends…"

"Go on."

"Uryuu… I… I hope what I say won't affect anything between us." She paused. "I love you Uryuu." Tears flowed down her face. "I know it won't change anything but… I planned to be with until my days end… but I guess it won't ever be, huh?" She put a fake smile on. Uryuu sat there, silent, and for the first time didn't know what to say. Orihime wiped her tears away and sniffed.

"I love you to Orihime." Uryuu was surprised at his answer and Orihime blinked in surprise. They smiled at each other and Uryuu blushed as Orihime sat closer to him. He pushed his glasses up and she giggled.

"You ought to wear contacts."

"Those things are too fiddly." He laughed.

"Uryuu, are you really going to marry Kuchiki-san?"

"I have no choice Orihime. If there was some way to change it I would… but I can't. I already disobeyed my father."

"Oh, I see…" Her face was expressionless. Uryuu, got up and walked over to the pure white piano, and played a melody. Orihime beamed, for she knew the tune was to her favourite song, _This Love_, by Angela Aki. She gladly sang along and swayed with the music.

Uryuu thought about how his life had been affected by this one girl. He smiled, for some reason, he felt like she would be with him forever.

--

Rukia sniffed and Ichigo still held her in place, his heart beating madly and his stomach turning and doing flips. _That funny feeling again._ Ichigo smiled, although he did not know what it was, it felt sort of… nice. Rukia mumbled something from Ichigo's chest.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"You… can let go now." Rukia said, and Ichigo quickly let go of her.

"Oh, sorry." He flushed. Rukia smiled to herself, she felt much, much better. And she realised that her stomach calmed down, but her heart was still pounding.

Rukia put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath in and out. She finally got rid of the guilty feeling, and headed towards her room. Ichigo followed, feeling as if he needed to be with her. Rukia was deep in thought as she walked into her room, she fell on her bed and was caught in surprise when she saw Ichigo towering before her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Spill it, why were you crying?" He plopped down beside her. She got up and sighed, she had no choice but to tell him.

"I won't tell you why the first time… but the second time was because, Renji and I broke up. I wasn't sad that we broke up… it was just… I hurt him… I hurt him so bad. I could see it in his eyes, he was crying inside, I know it." She looked at her feet. Ichigo had an expressionless face on.

"Rukia, Renji liked you a lot… but if he broke up with you… maybe he did what he thought was for the best. And even if you did hurt him you have to understand that time heals all wounds so just give him time. Soon he'll be that annoying jerk who kept hitting me in the face. So don't cry, it fucking pisses both of us the most." He explained. Rukia laughed. "What?"

"You're such a wuss."

"What? I'm no wuss! You were the one crying your eyes out!"

"But that speech! Wuss!!" She doubled over laughing. Ichigo scowled, he tried to make Rukia happy and this is how she thanked her? She was going to get it.

"Watch out, because this wuss might kill you." He slapped Rukia with the pillow over and over again.

"Hey! What! The! HELL!"

She sat up and yelled, she grabbed a nearby pillow and smacked him over the head. She laughed and ran. They chased each other around the room. Rukia suddenly stopped and Ichigo nearly tripped on her.

"Ichigo, why did you just… hug me?" Rukia turned and looked up.

"Because… is this an act?" Rukia's expression stayed the same. "Because… I wanted to stop your crying…" He scratched the back of his head and looked away, a pink tinge coloured his face. Rukia smiled, then laughed.

"You wuss!!" She jumped on him and they fell back. She pushed the pillow onto Ichigo's face and laughed. Ichigo grabbed her arms and pushed, she pushed back, and they arm-wrestled.

"No mercy!" He yelled, his voice muffled from under the pillow, and he pushed her off of him. He sat up, gasping for air and Rukia laughed.

"But, thanks Ichigo… for being there."

"Isn't that what friends do?"

"Since when were you a good friend?"

"Shut it midget."

--

"So Rukia, who was this 'he' you said earlier?" Renji asked.

"What? I don't want to tell you. Especially Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Just tell us you midget, you promised to open up more didn't you?" Ichigo patted Raikou.

"If you stop calling me midget."

"Okay, midget." Ichigo snickered. Rukia's vein pulsed.

FLASHBACK.

A ten-year-old Rukia lay back in front of her fireplace in her comfy cottage home. The cobblestone fireplace warmed her toes, and she smiled in comfort. Hisana sat on the couch reading a book. And her parents were decorating the house. Just then, a boy about four years older than Rukia came through the door. He had spiky black hair and a big grin on. He was covered in snow, and was holding a rope in his hand. Behind him was a pine tree about five feet tall. Rukia jumped up and ran to him.

"Nii-chan!!" She hugged her brother and he laughed.

"Rukia! Help me bring this in!" He tugged at the tree and Rukia helped. Yuki and Reiki laughed.

"Kids, there's no need for this, we have a fake tree." Reiki said.

"But mom! I want a real tree! It smells nice!" The boy said.

"Please! Please!" Rukia begged.

"Alright, but be careful with what you might hit while you're dragging that." Reiki laughed.

"No problem mom!" He dragged it in and Hisana laughed as she watched her younger siblings drag it through he door, leaving trails of snow and green pine needles.

"KAIEN! THE VASE!" She yelled, Rukia quickly turned and dove in to catch it. She sighed in relief and put it back on the stand.

"Oh… sorry!" Kaien grinned.

Rukia followed her brother and put the tree in the far corner beside the fireplace. Rukia grabbed a broom and dustpan and started sweeping the area clean, while Kaien fixed the tree here and there. Hisana walked up to them a big box of decoration in her hands, she set it down and Rukia quickly opened it. She took out a gold wire star with red and blue jewels embedded in it. Kaien took out the Christmas lights and Hisana put the skirt around the bottom of the tree. Reiki delightfully took pictures and Yuki smiled as he watched his family happily decorate the tree Kaien had brought in.

"Where did you find it?" Yuki asked.

"Near the frozen river! It was beautiful when I saw it." He grinned.

"You mustn't ever, ever, go on that river you hear? Even if it looks frozen, it can break easily."

"Yes dad."

Rukia hung the different coloured ornaments all over the tree, she smiled as she stepped back and looked at her work. Her sister put the last bit of tinsel up and pulled Kaien back to see the tree.

"It's so pretty!" Rukia laughed. They nodded and sat back as they watched the lights dance.

A few minutes later Hisana excused herself to study for her entrance exams to university. She patted her sibling's heads and headed to her room. Kaien got up and suggested to Rukia that they should set the table for dinner. That night they ate together happily. Before bed Rukia stared out the window and watched the snow fall gently onto the ground.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kaien muttered and sat beside Rukia.

"Yeah, so is your girlfriend nii-chan." She giggled.

"Yeah." He laughed in agreement.

"I can't believe you're already taller than me."

"You are only ten!" Kaien laughed.

"I will catch up! And I will be taller than you one day." Rukia grinned.

"Do you want to go sledding tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

"Then go to bed."

"Good night nii-chan."

"Good night."

--

Rukia struggled to get her boots on, she had five layers of clothes on, and it was difficult for her to move. Kaien pulled the sled along with him, and Hisana agreed to watch over them as they played outside. Their father was away in the town to buy some food. They arrived at a high hill and Rukia let her brother go first. He laughed and jumped onto the sled, he zoomed down the hill screaming his lungs off the whole time. Rukia followed and laughed along the way. Hisana smiled and took pictures of her brother and sister as they went down the hill. They went up and down a couple more times decide to go for a faster hill.

The found it, a high, very steep hill right down to the shore of the river. Kaien jumped up and down, yelling that this hill was it.

"Kaien, you're almost fourteen, you should use your brain once in a while. Look at this! It goes right to the edge of the river. If my theory is correct, there won't be enough room for you to slow down!"

"You were studying science weren't you onee-chan?" Kaien asked. Hisana nodded.

"Even though, you still shouldn't go down this hill."

"Onee-chan! Have a little fun once in a while! I bet you if I go down this hill I will come out alright!" And with that he sped down, screaming as he flew.

"KAIEN!" Hisana yelled. He stopped right in front of the river, and got up grinning. He waved his arms back and forth.

"See? I didn't get hurt!" He yelled happily. Rukia laughed and was about to make her way down.

"Rukia don't." Hisana held her back. Kaien came back up and urged his sister to go down with him.

"C'mon! It will be fun!" Kaien said, and Rukia sat in front of her brother on the sled. Before Hisana could stop them they sped away, zooming down with great speed. They hit a small ramp and they flew in the air for a second. Rukia and Kaien cheered.

They neared the riverbank and before they could take action, the sled slid onto the middle of the river. Rukia screamed, Kaien yelled.

"ONEE-CHAN! ROPE!!"

Hisana jumped onto Rukia's sled and slid down to the riverbank. The ice cracked under Rukia's and Kaien's weight. Hisana threw one end of the rope to Kaien who missed it. Hisana flicked the rope and Kaien grabbed it. He instinctively, wrapped the rope around his sister. The ice cracked once more, and broke. They fell into the water and Rukia coughed as she struggled to swim. Kaien knotted the rope underwater and gritted his teeth at the cold river. His clothes were now soaking wet with below zero water. Rukia coughed and spit as she tried to stay afloat.

"Onee-chan! Pull Rukia out now! Quickly!" Hisana quickly agreed and pulled Rukia to the shore. Rukia moved her arms and swam to the shore. Kaien swam behind her, trying to ignore the cold that hit his face. Hisana pulled Rukia up from the river and untied the rope, she told Rukia to start walking home, but Rukia stayed, afraid that she would leave her siblings behind. Hisana helped Kaien out of the river, and a cold wind blew. Rukia and Kaien shivered at the same time, Hisana told them to keep moving so the cold wouldn't freeze them. She put her arms around them as they walked to the cottage door.

They ran in and sat in front of the fire, still shivering. Kaien told Rukia to take the wet clothes off, and Rukia obliged. Soon they were in their robes and they were still shivering.

"R –Rukia… I'm s –so sorry." Kaien muttered.

"That's o –okay nii-chan. I had lots of fun." She smiled.

Rukia sneezed, so did Kaien. Hisana felt their foreheads and saw that they were burning hot, she quickly told them to go to bed.

--

Rukia woke up the next day refreshed, although she still had a cold and Kaien sneezed. Rukia asked Kaien if he could get up and go outside. Kaien nodded, although Hisana told him not to. They played in the snow making snowmen and snow angels, when Kaien fainted. Rukia called for her mother, and she came out in alarm, to see her daughter crying beside an unconscious brother. Yuki carried Kaien in.

"Mm…" Kaien's eyes opened and he saw his family and a doctor in front of him. "Mr… Kurosaki?"

"Shh Kaien, you need your sleep."

"What happened? Why is it so cold?" He shivered, despite the layers of blankets on top of him. Isshin frowned and asked the parents to step aside for a talk.

"Nii-chan… are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"I'm fine Rukia, don't worry." He smiled.

"It's your birthday soon… and you'll be turning fourteen!"

"Don't worry, I'll get better by then." He muttered, and fell asleep. Rukia started crying.

"Onee-chan… does he really have the flu?" She asked.

"Yeah, Okaasan told me… and Mr. Kurosaki said that his fever will only get worse if he keeps feeling cold. He vomited last night you know." She said. Rukia's tears flowed down faster. "Don't worry, Rukia, we both know that your brother is strong, and he will get through this." She hugged her little sister.

Kaien slept through most of the night, and Reiki checked his temperature constantly, and it turned out that his fever was only getting worse. Kaien stirred in his sleep, a light shone on him in the distance and he squinted. He opened his eyes and the light shone brighter and brighter. Everything turned white.

Rukia walked to her brother's bed.

"Nii-chan, Okaasan said that you were getting better, but you haven't woken up in two days… please get better." She sighed. Isshin came in and checked Isshin's pulse, slowly put Kaien's hand down and put the blanket over him. Rukia gasped, and tears fell from her eyes.

Nii-chan… nii-chan!" She yelled.

"Rukia… Rukia… shh, calm down." Hisana took her sister away.

"Nii-chan is just sleeping onee-chan! He will wake up!" She muttered and sobbed. Reiki and Yuki kissed their son's forehead and Hisana cried. Rukia sat there, unable to take it all in… she lost nii-chan… and on the day before his birthday too.

She instinctively looked out the window, and it was snowing, it had been snowing the whole time Kaien was sick. She should have figured out why. Kaien loved the snow… and outside, she could his figure running around happily and throwing snow in the air. She smiled at the thought but was hurting inside. She turned and saw Kaien standing there and smiling, he said a quick good-bye and a big grin. He told her it was okay and he waved goodbye as he disappeared. Rukia only cried more, her heart could not accept the fact that he was dead… all because of the beautiful snow and ice… the snow and ice that he loved so dearly.

--

A/N: WOOW, LOONG CHAPTER! I was typing and I noticed… OH MY! Eight pages long! (: Hope you liked it… a little sad though. And the Renji, Rukia ends… thus the Ichigo, Rukia begins! It's strange how they only lasted 2-3 chapters, I wanted it to last a bit longer, but it was sickening me. :9 hahah. Please review, I would appreciate it very much thank you. Okay and I know, Kaien is probably and sort of Hisana's age, Hehe, well see yah! And review!!


	8. The dinner, that funny feeling again

A/N: Chapter eight, I feel as if I'm doing this for no reason… Anyway, enjoooy. :)

**TriAngled Love**

**Chapter Eight: The dinner, that funny feeling, again**

--

A few weeks later.

Uryuu's phone beeped as he read his book. He flipped his phone open and nodded as the person on the other line talked to him.

"Okay, I will be on my way. No it's okay, I'll walk." He closed the phone and put it in his pocket. The past few days were really uneventful.

Hidden bickering between the family of the Kuchikis and that annoying idiot, Ichigo pestering him. He sighed as he packed his bag. But in the few weeks he did get to know his bride to be, he learned a lot about her. She was kind, smart and very quiet. Although Uryuu would often see her something far from quiet around Renji, Ichigo and Yume, and that was the thing that wouldn't work. She couldn't be herself around him, and no matter how hard Uryuu tried to make her be comfortable, she would never open up. He zipped up his bag and left for Rukia's room, he knocked on the door and Rukia looked up from her sketchpad.

"Oh, hello Uryuu. What's with the suitcase?" She asked.

"I've been asked to come home, it's been a lovely few weeks with you Rukia." He smiled at her. Rukia blushed.

"And you too Uryuu, it was nice to get to know you." She gave him a soft hug. "Will you be needing a ride?"

"No, I'm fine. Take care Miss Kuchiki, I'll see you again sometime soon." He waved and left the room.

As he left the house he saw Orihime up the road. She waved happily to him and he waved back. She walked beside him and smiled.

"So Uryuu, you're going home again?" She said.

"Yes I am…" He pushed his glasses up. She giggled and hummed a little tune as they walked up Uryuu's driveway. He smiled at the girl and she smiled back. Orihime gave him a small kiss on the cheek and skipped away happily. As he opened the door he was greeted by a spiky, white-haired boy with sharp green eyes, said boy scowled up at the man towering before him and pushed his way past. Uryuu turned and saw the boy walk into a white limousine and drive off. Uryuu just ignored it and walked into his house. He dropped his bag at the living room and was called into the study by his father. He walked into the brightly lit room with bookshelves and a black desk in front of a large window. His father was busily typing at a computer and looked up as Uryuu walked up to the desk. His father had brown hair and square glasses.

"You wanted to see me?" Uryuu said.

"How was your time there?" His father asked.

"Well spent, and it was okay." Uryuu answered.

"I see. Did you say hello to your new cousin?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you just ignored him." His eyes narrowed.

"So that little kid was he?" He said. His father shook his head.

"I can't believe you Uryuu. Here you are, nineteen, you walk around as if you know everything. You should have known that anyone who comes in or out of this house is important. Especially someone who leaves in a white limousine."

"I didn't know." He said coolly.

"Of course you would say you didn't know. And I saw you outside with that girl again, and I saw her kiss you. Do you have an explanation for that?"

"It was just a kiss on the cheek otoosan, nothing big."

"I cannot have you flirting around with girls while there is one you have to get married to. Stay away from that girl."

"But –"

No buts Uryuu, that girl is a distraction to you and your studies, if I see you anywhere near her, I will have no choice but to take action."

"Why can't choose who I want to be with? Why can't just be near her?" He was close to yelling.

"Oh, so you love her?"

"I don't- I mean… Otoosan I love her! I cannot just push her away!" He yelled.

"That is enough Uryuu. You have changed; you are part of a noble family, I cannot have you falling in love with one who isn't. And to sum it all up, you are beginning to disrespect me, you know better than to raise your voice."

"I am sorry, otoosan." He bowed his head down. "But I really do…"

"I do not want to hear about this girl alright? Now get dressed, we are going to have dinner with the Kuchikis." And with that he turned his attention back to the computer.

Uryuu walked down the halls and pushed his glasses up. He thought about Orihime and her confession, he couldn't just walk up to her and say that they couldn't see each other anymore; he just couldn't do that. He sighed as he opened his door and sat on his bed. He took a quick shower and called Orihime. _Better to tell her this way._

"Hello?" Orihime said. Uryuu couldn't help but smile.

"Hey. I have to tell you something important."

"Uryuu! Ohayou! What is it?" She said.

"I… my dad said that we couldn't see each other anymore…" There was silence among the two.

"Oh." Orihime said weakly. "But I can still see you at school right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, just as long as the other teachers don't see us talking. Because knowing my dad…"

"Ah… I see." She said.

"I hope you're not too upset."

"No! No! I'm perfectly fine! Never better…" Her voice cracked.

"Are you sure?" Uryuu asked, a look of concern on her face. She could hear shuffling on the phone and it was Orihime nodding.

"Yes, I'm okay. As long as I can see you at school I will be happy." She seemed to smile on the other line, but tears flowed down her face slowly.

"Okay, listen, I have to go, I'll try to call you again. And stop crying, we will see each other I promise." Uryuu said.

"What? How can you tell?" She wiped her face.

"Because I know. Bye, I… love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too Uryuu." And the other line clicked. He closed his flip phone with a sigh, he really hated doing that, but he himself knew that he couldn't stay away from her.

There was a knock at the door and it was Sira, she told him to go downstairs when he was ready and they would leave soon with his father. He nodded as he buttoned up his polo.

--

Rukia put on her pearl necklace and tried to smile. She was wearing a plain black dress, it was fit and this one had straps. She put on her lipstick and picked up the locket that Ichigo had given her for a present, she put it on and this time, truly smiled. She combed her hair once more, and her silver earrings swung back and forth as she walked down the stairs quickly. From the window, she saw a black car pull up on their driveway and stop. Rukia ran to the door, which was difficult in her heels. As the doorbell rang, Rukia took a deep breath, put her hand on the knob and breathed out. She opened the door slowly and saw Uryuu and his father towering over her with a gentle smile. She smiled back and opened the door wider for them.

She led them down the halls to the dining room where there was a meal ready for them. Her parents stood up and smiled at Uryuu's father and shook his hand. Uryuu pulled out a chair for Rukia beside his. The two families sat down in unison.

"Shall we?" Yuki asked. And they began eating. Cutlery clanked as they ate. They barely said a word except for "Pass the ketchup please." Or, "Potatoes please." It was very quiet until Yuki spoke up.

"So Ryuuken, it's been a while hasn't it?" Yuki said as he cut his pork chop.

"Yes it has, so much to catch up on. But let's talk about our children. Tell me, is Rukia a good student?" Ryuuken asked.

"Oh yes, highest rank in her class, unless, your boy has beaten her to it." Reiki laughed. They all laughed softly.

"Yes, Uryuu has always been top in his class since kindergarten." Ryuuken smiled.

"So Uryuu, what do you plan to do after school?" Yuki asked as he sipped his drink.

"I plan to take up my father's business, or maybe something in the field of law." Uryuu said.

"Ah, law is a good field to excel in." Reiki said.

"And what about your Rukia?" Ryuuken smiled at Rukia, who shivered inside.

"I plan to… to… actually I haven't decided yet. Whatever comes to me will be great." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh? Hasn't your father set something up for you? Or your mother perhaps?"

"Actually, she might be following me into the courtroom as well." Reiki said.

"Although, I really do not believe in arranging my children's future according to my will." Rukia sipped her coke.

"Rukia." Reiki said softly.

"Sorry…" Rukia muttered.

"That's alright, she is honest I like it, and she speaks her mind." He said.

"I doubt you teach your son to be able to do that to you." She muttered.

"Excuse me? Are you questioning my parenting abilities?" Ryuuken's eyes narrowed.

"Never mind that sir, I am sorry if I offended you." Rukia said. And with that the table was silent, with casual small talk here and there.

They got up and complimented the maid's cooking and left with affirm handshake, a kiss on the cheek and plenty of good wishes. When the door finally closed and the car gone from the driveway, Rukia let out a relieved sigh and turned to head to her room. As she walked to the stairs, her father called her into the dining room. She sat down in diagonal from them and they looked at her with a disappointed face.

"Rukia," Her father spoke first. "The behaviour from dinner was unacceptable, you know better than to question a parent's authority, especially the father of the person you are going to marry."

"I'm sorry otoosan, but you know I hate it when someone looks down on me."

"And another thing Rukia," Reiki said. "You didn't even give a passing glance to Uryuu who was right beside you."

"But I have spent almost a month with the guy, I have seen enough of him already."

"Rukia, you know better than to talk like that, you have become very disrespectful. Why are you acting like this? We didn't raise you to talk back and question people." Yuki said.

"But otoosan! I hate the idea of an arranged marriage! I don't want anything to do with it!"

"Rukia." Reiki said.

"How would you like it if you lived your whole life, and you and your friends always talk about who you are going to marry, only to find out that someone is choosing for you! How would that make you feel? I want to have the right to marry who I want, when I want!" She slammed her hand on the table, and tears were on the brink of exploding out of her eyes.

"Rukia that is enough." Yuki said, only to be interrupted.

"You always say it's the best for me, well that's what _you_ think!" She yelled and pointed at her parents. "Let me live my life! Let me have the chance to love freely! I don't care if we are nobles or all that sh –"

"Rukia!" Yuki banged his fist on the table as he yelled in frustration. Rukia stopped in surprise at her father's action. "We have given you the chance to live, love and learn. You have to learn that life is not easy, Rukia we are doing what's best for you, and for your future family. Please understand."

"I don't get why you guys are always thinking about the far, far future when there is a now!"

"Rukia enough!" Reiki said.

"I think I know who is influencing this type of behaviour. Ever since you came back you've been acting foolish and disrespectful, ever since you saw those two boys again." Yuki said. Rukia looked at him in surprise. "I knew that placing you back here was a bad choice, those boys distract you from your work and your normal life, and you are starting to act like them as well. I have no choice but to move you to an all girls high school in Tokyo."

"What? Otoosan, please don't! I'm happy here!" She said.

"You have left me no choice Rukia. And from there you will get married in Tokyo, away from those meddling punks." Yuki said.

"Please… otoosan, I have just built up another friendship with them please, don't take it away." She pleaded, tears flowing down her face, ruining her mascara. Yuki looked at his daughter, trying not to give in to her pleading.

"Rukia," Reiki said. "You have to shape up. If you stay disrespectful, we _will_ send you to Tokyo." Rukia nodded.

"I will be good, honest." She said as tears continued flowing down her face. Reiki looked away quickly, she clenched her hands. _I will be good mommy, honest, please… please don't hit me anymore. _She shook her head; the memory of her mother abusing her had come back into her mind.

"Go upstairs to your room, and get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow." Reiki said.

As she watched Rukia leave, tears flowed down her face. Yuki got up and held his wife.

"Tell me, did you ever regret being arranged to marry me?" Yuki said.

"No, I didn't regret it at all, I did love you, you know." She sniffed. She started shaking.

"Shh, calm down." He held her tighter and they swayed back and forth, outside the snow continued to fall quietly.

--

Rukia woke up refreshed as she put her uniform on. It was a bright winter day, and there was tons of snow on the ground. She loved winter, despite what happened years ago. She picked up her bag and ran down the stairs, and waved goodbye to her parents and sister then put on her pure white jacket, with a hat that had small pompoms on it. She put her shoes into a small plastic bag and her blue boots on her feet, and walked out of the house happily.

Ichigo scowled as he got out of bed, he didn't enjoy the cold weather so much, even if he thought it was beautiful. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair, despite the combing, his hair naturally stood up in spikes. Walking down to the kitchen, he patted Kon on the head and handed him a sausage from the table, and toast for himself.

"Nii-chan! Don't feed those things to the dog!" Yuzu walked over to Kon who was happily eating his hotdog, bent down and patted him on the head.

"Why can't I? He's _my_ dog, I bought him with _my_ money." Ichigo said as he chewed on the piece of toast. Yuzu stuck out her bottom lip and stood up with a 'humph.'

He snickered and pats his sister on the head. She was getting taller.

"So you're two years older now huh?" Yuzu nodded. "Watch out for the boys." He said.

"Actually…"

"She has a boyfriend." Karin said out of nowhere.

"Karin!"

"Oh?" His eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, that guy with the red hair… I forgot his name… was it… J –"

"Nii-chan! Don't you have to go to school?" She pushed her brother along, and she sweat dropped.

"Wait let me get my…" Yuzu handed him the black jacket, he quickly put his boots on. "Ok, bye." And he rushed off.

Yuzu stood there, her face crimson.

"Your face colour matches Renji's hair." Karin laughed.

--

Ichigo glanced down at his watch, and noticed that he wasn't late at all, he sighed, upset that he could have stayed warm for a little while longer. He slowed his pace and put his hands in his pockets. On the way he saw Rukia, she seemed to be glowing in her white jacket. Ichigo noticed she was wearing a skirt and long socks.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked as he caught up with her.

"No, I'm so used to winter that I can wear a skirt outside. Where's Renji?" She looked around.

"He's sick." He said.

"Oh." Rukia muttered.

They entered the school, and took their coats and boots off, then put their shoes on. Rukia walked into the classroom unaware of the small, red, round berry, hidden by pine needles hanging from the doorframe. Ichigo walked in beside her, and was met by a class of gleaming faces.

"What?" They said in unison. A new girl in their class, Matsumoto Rangikou, pointed up to the ceiling. The two looked up at the spot she pointed at. And Hitsugaya Toushiro, the child prodigy and younger brother of Matsumoto, slapped his forehead.

"Above you, dumbasses." He rolled his eyes.

Said dumbasses, looked up and saw the mistletoe dangling above them. They flinched at the thought that their classmates were getting at.

"No way in hell-" They said at the same time. They paused and glared at each other.

"I'm not going to-" They started.

"Stop copying me!" Rukia yelled.

"Copying you? You're the one copying me!" Ichigo yelled back. The classmates sighed at the bickering, and Keigo walked up to them to calm them down.

"Guys, calm down already, you don't have to kiss, jeez. You guys are so touchy." Keigo shrugged. Ichigo punched him across the face and stomped to his desk. Rukia just smiled and walked to her own.

The teacher came in, not too happy about the commotion and noise, but still managed to greet them a merry Christmas. She told them about their two-week break until next semester. The class didn't seem too interested as a few of them either dozed off or looked dead.

Rukia looked out the window, as her teacher was blabbing on and on about math. Thoughts of her leaving for Tokyo, which could be anytime if she disobeyed again, crossed her mind. Her fate, which was always chosen for her, was usually a little predictable. She shook her head and sighed, she wanted to change everything so badly, and try to persuade her parents to calling it off, but she had no choice in the matter. She slumped in her chair, and daydreamed.

Ichigo gazed up at the mistletoe; he cursed the existence of such an impudent little berry like that. Making him and Rukia feel awkward around each other, as if it wasn't awkward enough. He turned to the said girl and saw her looking out the window, her head leaning on her hand. Finding out about the arranged marriage didn't surprise Ichigo for his father had told him the then 'secret' about what were to happen when they grew up. He, like Rukia, hated the idea, and wanted to stop it as much as she did, although he did not know why. _Because she's my friend and I want her to have the right to choose who she is to marry by herself._ He shook his head at the reason, it sounded like something Uryuu might say. Speaking of which, he was nowhere to be seen in the classroom, and knowing Uryuu, he wouldn't dare miss a day at school. He looked around and saw a glimpse of him in the hall beside Orihime, chatting quietly and Orihime giggling, he blushed as she kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo chuckled in his mind; Uryuu wouldn't miss school especially for personal reasons.

The sound of the bell woke him from his stupor and he instinctively looked at the time, it was half day, and school was over. He sighed and picked up his bag, not bothering to wait for Rukia. As he walked down the halls and over to the front, he put his jacket and his boots on, he didn't notice Rukia run up behind him.

"You didn't wait for me jerk." She said.

"I'm not your escort." He scowled.

"Whatever. Want to come skating with me? The river completely froze last night and they're holding sort of a winter fair there." She said.

"Can't… have things to do." Although he didn't.

"You? Things to do? I highly doubt that. Just come, we have winter break coming anyway!" She said. Ichigo grunted, and Rukia half smiled.

They walked to the park together, occasionally bickering. When they arrived, Rukia put her skates on and Ichigo put his on as well. He got onto the ice with her, and they skated around and around, buying hot chocolate right after. It was starting to get dark and Ichigo had the funny feeling in him again. In the end, he blamed the feeling on the hot chocolate. Rukia had the same funny feeling, only in her chest; she instinctively put a hand over her heart, and took a deep breath. Ichigo looked down at the small girl.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She said as she got up to throw the cup out. Ichigo followed her.

"You sure? You don't look to well." The colour had gone from her face.

"Nothing, just a little dizzy… and this funny feeling." She muttered. Ichigo's eyes opened in surprise.

"Funny feeling? Dizzy? Rukia, I think you're getting a fever." He put a hand to her forehead; she quickly slapped it away.

"I'm fine!" She hissed. She turned away.

"What's you're problem? I was just checking to make sure you didn't have a fever." He said.

"First of all, I don't have a fever. Second of all, I can take care of myself thank you very much." She said.

Ichigo glared at the small girl beside him and saw that there was something on her mind. By the look of her eyes, he could tell that it was something upsetting her. She shivered; when he saw this he hugged her tight, and the funny feeling twisted his gut and caused his lungs to take deep breaths in and out.

It happened again, the same mad thumping of her heart, the short breath, her body heating up, her eyes widening then softening and a silent sigh from deep in her chest as she lifted her arms to hug him back.

"I'm not cold." She muttered. Ichigo paid no mind, and continued to hold her. "My stomach feels funny." She let go and pushed him away; she put a small hand on her stomach. And Ichigo scanned her from head to toe, she still seemed short, but because of her size, he felt like they just melted into each other's arms when they hugged.

"What?" Rukia's slender eyebrow rose. He shook his head.

"You know, you really are short." He said. Rukia's vein pulsed and she punched his stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"That's what you get." She crossed her arms and looked away. Ichigo looked up and smirked.

He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up. Rukia, caught in surprise had no time to escape from his grip. He pulled her down slowly and their lips met, to them it seemed like the world had stopped and nothing mattered to them but this kiss. He shifted her in his arms to make her comfortable, and then put her down slowly. Ichigo was still holding her waist, Rukia looked at his stomach, covered by his sleek black jacket, and then up to his bewildered face. Rukia was surprised at his reaction, and she turned away blushing.

"What's with the look?" Rukia said. Ichigo's eyes softened.

"I just… I'm surprised that I…" He muttered. Rukia laughed inside her head.

"It's not like you haven't kissed anyone yet." She finally looked up at his face.

"I –it's different… it… felt different." He said. Rukia laughed to herself again, _Ichigo Kurosaki, at a loss for words_.

"I'm surprised you lifted me up." She laughed.

"It's because I didn't want to bend _all_ the way down." He snickered. Rukia kicked him in the chin. He grimaced at the pain, but never took his eyes off of the girl. Rukia smiled and started walking.

"Where you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Home. Duh." She said. Ichigo followed her, hands in his pockets.

--

Byakuya and Hisana, looked at each other and he kissed her on the forehead. They walked down the dimly street park and Hisana saw a familiar colour. Orange. It was Ichigo, and in front of him was Rukia. She stopped, interested in what was going to happen next. Byakuya stopped as well, interested to find out what had caught her attention.

"Isn't that?" Byakuya started.

"Yeah it is." They continued to look and saw the two teens kiss. Hisana couldn't help but smile.

"You're father is not going to like this." Byakuya said as he put the phone to his ear. Hisana, who was too caught up in the bliss of her sister finally finding someone she loved, failed to notice her boyfriend chat away on his phone to his father-in-law.

"Yes. I saw them ki –" Hisana grabbed the phone and quickly hung up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was telling your father about the unspeakable sight I saw. It is unacceptable for a bride-to-be to be kissing some punk." He scowled. Hisana sighed. It was too late to call back and say nothing had happened, her father would have already figured out what it was.

--

Yuki sat in his office chair and shut his phone. He gathered up the information in his mind and frowned. The info about his daughter kissing some punk bothered him to no end, and it was also unacceptable. He picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Ryuuken, I think we have to set it up a little earlier." He started.

--

A/N: Long chapter, also, ICHIGO AND RUKIA FINALLY KISSED!! W O O O T !

Please review. Muah.


	9. Altered Plans I: Ichigo's confession

**TriAngled Love**

**Chapter Nine: Altered Plans I: Ichigo's Confession**

--

Ichigo woke up to a blustery Friday morning, it was flurrying outside, big clumps of snowflakes falling to the ground gently. He brushed his teeth, put his uniform on and headed downstairs. He took another look out the window, it was a light flurry, but the roads were covered with snow because of last night's storm. He looked at the news and saw that all elementary schools were closed, and some high schools around the area, except Ichigo's. He groaned, he had a big history test and there wasn't enough snow to let him out of school. He said a goodbye to his family, put his winter clothes on and stepped outside. He was met by a forceful wind, causing him to fall back slightly, despite that; the snow was still falling to the ground slowly.

He stuffed his hands into his pocket and thought about last night, since that kiss, he could never get Rukia out of his mind, but he was used to this because this was what he always thought about every morning from the day Rukia had left. He saw Renji down the road, bundled up. He snickered at his overdressed friend and Renji nudged Ichigo playfully as they walked down the street. Rukia, in her white jacket and hat, met up with them, violet eyes sparkling. She loved the weather at the moment and did not stop talking about it until they got to school.

They entered the warm classroom, and were met by the all too familiar class of gleaming faces. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji glanced at each other. Keigo held up a square piece of paper, and handed it to Ichigo with caution. Ichigo took it away from Keigo's hand and Keigo hid behind Matsumoto Rangikou. His eyes widened at the picture before him, and Rukia, curious, leaned over to look, only to have it taken away by Renji. Frustrated, she leaned over to Renji's side, and saw the alarming picture. Renji, screamed. Rukia put her small hand over Renji's mouth. Ichigo tore up the paper.

"Who took this?" They all yelled at once, Renji's voice muffled by Rukia's hand. The class looked at the fuming, mad, anxious, embarrassed, confused trio. They were afraid to answer, afraid for their lives. Then a slender hand was seen in the air; they looked over to the owner of the hand. Yume. She grinned at them and walked over, the same piece of paper in her hands.

"Like the way I took it? See how the snowflakes are clearly seen and the street lights accenting you facial features and curves. You can even see the locking of the lips; it clearly portrays the passion, the love, and the first kiss. I would say it's very well done. It was hard to take without flash, so I had to position it juuuuuuust right." She smiled even wider.

"How many copies did you print out?" Rukia asked, her hand now off of Renji's mouth.

"Enough for the class." She said.

"Why would you give a copy to the whole class?" Rukia glared.

"I feel that they are our family, and they have a right to know about this." She crossed her arms, as the class nodded silently. Rukia's eyebrow twitched and Ichigo's hand turned into a fist.

"Did any of the teachers see this?" He studied the picture, and then looked at the class. They shook their heads. "Good, this better not go beyond your eyes, because if it does, and I find out… your face, will end up as flat as this paper. Got that?" He said coolly. The class nodded. Yume clasped her hands together and squealed. She ran over to Ichigo and hugged him.

"I love it when you act tough." She growled. Ichigo's eyebrow rose and his cheeks had a barely visible pink tinge. But Rukia saw that tinge quite clearly, and she cleared her throat. Ichigo looked at the small girl, and pushed Yume away roughly. Yume jumped back, surprised at his rough action.

"What was that?" She stomped her foot. Ichigo just went to his seat. "Ichigo! I'm talking to you!" Ichigo turned to her slowly.

"You should have known, that long ago, it was over between us." He said with a serious expression. "You played with me, betrayed me, never, will I take you back." The class looked at Yume who was standing there, eyes wide in shock. The class went to their seats, and Rukia did as well. Tears flowed down Yume's face slowly.

"I knew that Ichigo… but you know, when I say I love you to you… I mean it with my life." Her words were barely audible, but with the tension and silence in the air, it sounded as clear as crystal. She ran out of the room, her black ponytail waving back and forth as she travelled down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

--

Rukia walked home, enjoying the view of the white snow lacing every corner and covering every surface. She walked up her newly shovelled driveway into her home. It was warm inside her home, and she walked through the halls happily. A familiar low voice rang through the hall.

"Rukia." Rukia jumped at the sound, and turned to see her father with Uryuu and Ryuuken beside him. She hugged him and then followed her father into the study.

He sat down on his black leather chair, and they all did the same on the chairs in front of the table.

"What is this?" He held up a picture of them kissing, she took it from his hands, and saw a picture of a dead bunny at the back. Yume. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. "Not only that, Byakuya and Hisana saw you kissing the boy at the park." Rukia looked down at her lap.

Hisana came into the room and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. Rukia looked up and Hisana looked down at her, her face in an apologetic state. Yuki looked at the older girl, and turned back to Rukia.

"I let you be with him. And then you kiss him? In this manner? Rukia, this is-"

"Unacceptable." She muttered, and sighed. "Otoosan… I'm sorry… honest, I…" In truth, she wasn't sorry about that kiss, more happy than sorry. "But, why can't I kiss someone I-"

"Love?" They were now finishing each other's sentences. "Rukia, you can love. But you cannot kiss or hug anyone other than your husband." Rukia looked down at her lap.

"We have decided." Ryuuken continued. "That you and Uryuu will have the wedding two days from now. You and him will be leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning." Rukia looked up in surprise, Uryuu remained quiet, and clenched his hands.

"You have no right to do this." Hisana said.

"I have the right Hisana, and she is my daughter, I only want what's best for her." He said.

"You didn't say this to me when you saw me with Byakuya." She said.

"But I didn't see you kiss him, and you asked for permission."

"So this is a punishment? For being with who she loves? This is crazy otoosan!" She yelled.

"Hisana! You have no say in this." Byakuya appeared from the door. Hisana turned to her husband.

"Since when do you say that to me? Don't tell me you've become like my father." She said.

"Let your father do what he wants, Rukia did disobey him after all."

"I have a say in this! I am her sister; there is no way that I will let her throw her love away! And Byakuya… I thought you would be supporting me in this… since we went through the same thing!" Hisana yelled.

There was silence in the room; tension was thick in the air. Hisana realized she could do no more, and left the study. Byakuya followed out minutes later.

"You will start packing now, along with Uryuu. You will leave six in the morning. And you will not tell anyone of this Rukia." Yuki said.

Tears flowed down Rukia's face and she ran out of the room. Her heart was aching, it seemed like it was breaking into little pieces. She slammed the door of her room closed and collapsed into her bed. She sobbed into her pillow, and clenched her fists. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be with Ichigo for at least… a few more years. And now she had to leave, without saying a word to anyone.

"It's not fair…" She muttered.

Hisana entered the room and sat beside her sister, she put a hand through Rukia's hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him Rukia." Rukia lay in silence. "But you know, I could always bring you back myself." Her small sister sat up.

"Thank you." Tears continued to flow. "But… I think I have to go through with this. I have disobeyed him enough… I…" She gritted her teeth and fell onto her sister. Hisana held Rukia in her arms and stroked her back.

--

Uryuu walked into the house ahead of his father, he walked slowly into his room and slumped in his desk chair. He slammed his fist on his table. He pushed his glasses up and tried not to cry, hearing this news was utterly terrible. Upon the ending of the horrible sentence, his heart exploded inside him. He looked at the picture of him and Orihime in the photo booth. He was upset, knowing that he wouldn't see her ever again. He lifted the frame and then put it down. He pulled out a suitcase from under his bed, took the clothes out of his closet quickly and started to pack fast. Packing really pissed him off, especially since this time, for he won't be coming back. Fighting back the tears, he zipped his suitcase up and put it by the door.

He opened his phone and dialled a number, he sighed, as there was a ringing sound on the other line.

"Hello?" A squeaky voice answered, it was Orihime.

"Hey Hime. Listen… I have to tell you something important and you must not tell anyone else. Got that?" He said.

"No problem! You can trust me Uryuu!"

"I'm… leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning."

"So… when will you be coming back?" She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's the thing… I'm not." He cleared his throat. There was a silence among the two, and he could hear Orihime hiccupping.

"Oh…" She said quietly.

"Orihime… please don't cry. I'll come back, I promise." He said.

"That's what nii-chan said before he…" She started to sniff loudly.

"Hime, don't worry, I'll be back I promise. Okay? I love you… and I could never stay away from you. At least… not forever, I will see you again, I guarantee." He said softly. "Wipe your tears away okay Hime?"

"O –Okay." She sniffed. Uryuu put the phone on top of his piano and started to play. Orihime sang on the other line. And they stayed that way for hours.  
_(Hime: Princess)_

--

Rukia looked at the photo of her and Ichigo kissing. She sighed at the thought of her having to leave without saying a thing. She looked at her suitcase standing near the door; she slowly got up and walked over to the suitcase. In a fit of rage and sadness, she slammed the medium suitcase to the floor. Causing a big bang sounding through her house. She dropped to the floor, she had to tell him, and she had to tell someone. But her gut told her not to, because once she tells someone, that news might reach Ichigo and he'd follow her for sure. She looked at the picture of them kissing, folded it neatly then put it in her pocket. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. Tears slowly flowed down her face, and she wiped them away quickly. She folded the paper and left it on her desk and went to bed.

Rukia woke up at five the next morning; she took the paper off of the table and her suitcase. She walked quietly out of her room and out the door. It was dark. The snow crunched under her weight as she made her way down the street. She turned a corner and came to her destination: Ichigo's house.

Walking to the gate, she saw that there was no way to climb over it. Then a four-legged animal walked over wagging its tail. Rukia smiled at Kon as he yipped, she patted his head and asked him to open the gate. Kon seemed to nod and pushed up the hook. She blew him a kiss and left her bag hidden behind a bush, looking up the wall there was a pipe that led right beside Ichigo's window, pulling her gloves down, she made her way up the slippery, ice covered pipe.

Pushing the window open, she was mindful of the bed right beside it and silently jumped off of the ledge and over the bed. She looked at the man sleeping silently in his bed, a face of serenity on. Slowly, she walked over to his desk and placed the small note on his desk, she turned quickly and accidentally hit a pair of scissors and they fell on the ground with a loud clicking. She quickly picked it up and placed it back onto the desk. He shuffled in his bed and turned over, she breathed out a relieved sigh, walked over to his bed and kissed him on the cheek softly. Wiping away her tears she jumped out of his window and into the snow below. Kon looked at her with glee, and Rukia told him she had to go.

"Take care of Ichigo for me, okay?" She sniffed. "And scare Yume away when she comes." Smiling, she kissed the whining animal on the nozzle and walked away. Kon whined louder as she took her bag out of the bushes, she shushed him and blew a kiss to the sad-looking dog. Closing the gate behind her, she made her way to the awaiting limo up the road.

--

Ichigo woke up to a loud sound; he flickered his eyes open and saw a small figure near his desk. He was sure it was Rukia but then again he could have been dreaming. He turned over and the smell of strawberries and the barely audible sound of steps came near him. He then felt a small kiss on his cheek, and a tear on his forehead. Trying to convince himself that he wasn't going crazy, he heard the crunch of snow below and the sound of Kon whining. There was no denying it; it was Rukia. He quickly got up, and saw a small note on his desk, unfolding it open; the locket he had given her appeared. The note said:

_Ichigo,_

_I have to leave Kakura. I may never see you again… so please, don't come after me. Your heart will be with me forever Ichigo, keep the locket, it only hurts me more to have it. Good luck with life, Strawberry Idiot. _

_P.S. Don't come after me, I will most certainly kill you. _

_Rukia._

Ichigo clenched his hand around the locket and looked the note over again. He cursed under his breath and ran out his window into the snow. He was only wearing pyjama pants and a pair of slippers, running down the street in the middle of winter. The weather didn't mean anything to him, the ringing alarm in his mind always repeating: _I may never see her again; I may never see her again._ He ran up the road, hoping to catch her and the small figure he had been hoping for appeared. He continued to run, his slippers broke and he quickly kicked them off. The ground was freezing cold, but it didn't matter to him, he wanted that small body to melt into him like yesterday.

Hearing the sound of cursing and heavy breathing, Rukia turned to see none other than Ichigo running towards her. She cursed and ran as fast as she could, breathing hard. She mustn't let him catch up to her, because it would only hurt her more. She ran with full speed, as fast as her short legs would let her go.

Seeing this action, Ichigo was only tempted to go faster. His feet felt like the skin was peeled off, and his body was shivering from the harsh wind. But then again, that didn't matter, when Ichigo wanted something he would get it.

Rukia turned briefly and saw that he was catching up; she ran faster and turned again only to see him right behind her. Where the hell was that limo? A silver car surprisingly passed in front of her and she stopped quickly. Ichigo caught up behind her and stopped to take a breath.

"Rukia…" He turned her around. She looked down at his feet, and saw that he was barefoot. She gasped, and wondered if she had caused this pain. "Rukia! Listen to me!" He pulled her chin up. And she had a look of sadness and concern on. He paused to scan her face; she was beautiful… and full of sadness in her eyes.

"Your feet…" She pulled away and bent over; she touched his feet with her small hands.

"Never mind that. Listen Rukia." He said. Rukia got up and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is this about? You're leaving again? And you tell me by leaving a note? Bullshit Rukia." He yelled, and ripped the paper up. "You didn't even put where or why you were going!" Rukia gritted her teeth and she scowled at him.

"Do I have to tell you? I don't Ichigo! Last time I checked, you aren't my father! I don't have to tell you anything!" She yelled.

"You can at least tell me where you are going! Or maybe do Renji and I a favour by telling it to our face! Are we too ugly for you?" He yelled.

"You want to know where I'm going…" She muttered. "Well I'll tell you where." She paused. "AWAY FROM YOU KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" She yelled. "AWAY FROM ATTITUDE AND SCOWL!"

"OH, SO IT'S ABOUT ME KNOW ISN'T IT?" He snapped back.

"No, it isn't…" She muttered. "Ichigo, I have to go. I'm not allowed to tell you where because of my father." She turned to leave. Ichigo grabbed her arm and she could feel him shivering.

"At least… tell me where you're going." He said.

"I can't my father…"

"It's always about your father Rukia! You have a mind of your own! Use it."

"I'm… going to Tokyo for my wedding." She muttered. Ichigo flinched back in surprise. _Wedding?_

"You mean?"

"My brother in law saw us kissing… and Yume gave him the picture." She muttered. Ichigo cursed. "Now you see why I didn't want to tell you? Go away, I have to leave."

"Rukia… you can stop this. Listen to your heart Rukia… what is it saying?" He muttered, surprised at his words.

Rukia listened; she didn't have to listen closely for her heart had been telling her the same thing since the day she had found out. _Stay Rukia, stay_. She opened her eyes, her brain was telling her to leave, for her father. He had given her time to love and she appreciated that.

"It's telling me to… leave Ichigo Kurosaki." She said, with a serious expression. Ichigo was hurt by her words, but he didn't let it show. "I doubt anyone would miss an annoying midget like me."

"But can't you at least stay… for me and Renji?" He said. Rukia gulped and shook her head.

"Don't you get it Rukia?! I love you, damn it! I love you with everything! If you go into that limo, I swear… I will chase you down to the ends of the earth!" He yelled.

"Ichigo… I love you to… I…. I can't go against my parents, you know that. Goodbye."

Rukia looked at him with sad eyes. He was shivering, his toes were almost blue, and his ears were beet red, he was half naked and he didn't even care. She hugged him quickly and turned to leave. She stepped into the limo, and closed the door. As she did that, Ichigo swore he could see tears flowing down her face. The limo started to move slowly and then speed up. Ichigo, true to his word, ran after the black car, he ran with his life. As his bare feet hit the frosted asphalt, he was sure by now that his feet were bleeding, but he kept running after that black car. The car that held his heart in it. He ran and ran, and the distance grew. Despite this, he continued, until the car was nowhere to be seen.

"SHIT!" He yelled.

Rukia looked at the man she had kissed yesterday, and left to die today. Crying as she watched him run so desperately after the car, made her want to kill herself. She wanted to stop the car, jump out and hold him, hold him and tell him it was all right, and tell him that she loved him. But she couldn't, responsibility and brain had always come before her heart, and she would not change it just for one time. He had stopped running, and his figure grew smaller and smaller, she sobbed into her hands, and shivered, despite the jacket over her back. She lost him… again… and this time, she had brought with her… his heart.

--

A/N: Oh my…. :( Sad much? Please, review… and I will update the second last chapter soon, the second part of this. Or maybe right after this. And try to get all of your friends to read this fic, if you do… I will love you forever.

_The last chapter is about the wedding. I suggest you don't skip it. Actually… you must NOT skip it._

Fave lines : P

_-"Don't you get it Rukia?! I love you, damn it! I love you with everything! If you go into that limo, I swear… I will chase you down to the ends of the earth!" He yelled._

_- She lost him… again… and this time, she had brought with her… his heart._


	10. Altered Plans II: Leaving on an Airplane

A/N: About the title change, it was originally TriAngled Love, so I'm going to leave it at that. Sorry if I confused you smart people out there. ;)

**TriAngled Love  
Chapter Ten: Altered plans II: Leaving on an Airplane**

**--**

Uryuu walked up to Orihime's door and knocked gently. Orihime was a light sleeper, so she would have heard. She opened the door, her eyes puffy and her nose red. Uryuu kissed her lips, and she tried to smile. Orihime invited him in, but he said that he had to leave in a few minutes. They stood there, talking about their life, and Orihime constantly mentioning that she would visit Uryuu. He looked at his watch and saw that he was late, they shared a long passionate kiss, and tears ran down Orihime's face as she watched the love of her life walk away into a silver Honda. She waved once more and the Honda left the driveway.

In the car, Uryuu started to cry. Not loudly, but the tears were surely there. He cried for the second time in his life. After his mother died in the accident. He looked out the window, and saw Rukia run and then immediately stop in front of the car and soon Ichigo came up behind her. But that was all he saw in the split second. The sight of the airport came into view, and it was still dark. As he stepped into Kakura airport, he saw his father in a seat reading the paper. He walked over, sat beside him. Ryuuken looked at his watch and frowned.

"You are late." He said.

"I'm sorry otoosan, it won't happen again." He muttered.

Reiki and Yuki walked up to the father and son patiently waiting. They greeted each other with a smile and a merry Christmas. They took their seats beside the father and son as they waited for Rukia.

"You're daughter is a tad late isn't she?" Ryuuken's eyebrow rose.

"She'll come around, don't worry. And knowing Rukia, when she is late, it's for a good reason." Reiki said.

And with that, Rukia came through the doorway. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red, and she looked as if she was shivering. She tried to smile at her family and they looked at her with worried expressions.

--

Ichigo looked at his feet. They were red and frostbitten; he looked at the soles and saw that they had several cuts from the ice and scrapes from the frozen asphalt. Regardless of that, he walked home. And as he walked home, he cried. He had never cried in his life, except for when his mother had died. But here he was, crying. He was cold, his upper body was bare, and all he had on were his pyjama pants. He opened the door into his warm home, and was met by surprised faces. He quickly wiped his tears away and casually walked in.

"Nii-chan…?" Yuzu walked over to her shivering brother.

--

"Rukia, are you okay?" Reiki asked. Rukia simply nodded and she muttered something about the weather.

"Let's get going." Uryuu said, and he held out a hand. Rukia took it and they led the parents to the checkouts for tickets.

Uryuu looked at his bride to be, she was shivering and her face looked as if she had been crying the whole morning. He instinctively put an arm over her shoulders to warm her up.

"You know you don't have to do this. You could always run." He whispered.

"I can't… I owe my parents." She muttered. Uryuu had no choice but to just nod.

The lady looked at them and complimented how cute they looked, she handed them tickets and they put their suitcase through the x-ray to be checked.

--

"Ichigo, what happened?" Isshin asked, trying to hide the look of concern on his face.

Ichigo sat on the couch and Yuzu wrapped a big blanket around her shivering brother, Karin handed him a cup of hot chocolate, and Ichigo gulped it down.

"You look like you've been crying nii-chan, what happened?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo muttered. Yuzu looked at his feet.

"You were bare foot and half naked outside, in the middle of winter?!" She yelled, and she lifted Ichigo's foot slowly. Ichigo grimaced, and looked at his swollen feet.

"You can at least tell us what happened Ichi-nii." Karin said, her arms crossed. Ichigo gritted his teeth as Yuzu poured warm water over his frozen feet.

--

"Rukia, what happened?" Uryuu asked as they went through the hall into the plane.

"Nothing." She muttered. For a second her feet felt as if something warm was on top of it.

"You can at least tell _me_." Uryuu said.

"It's Ichigo…" Rukia said.

--

"It's Rukia…" Ichigo started. "She's leaving for Tokyo today… and she's never coming back."

"So you went after her?" Isshin said. Ichigo nodded.

"I thought maybe… I could get her to come with me and leave Uryuu…but she kept saying that it was for her parents. And I tried and tried to convince her." A tear went down Ichigo's face. Karin and Yuzu looked at their brother in surprise.

"I told you when you were young, physical pain is nothing compared to emotional pain." He said and walked over to his son.

"Dad, I don't think that's helping… I learned from mom that once a man has fallen in love, and his heart is broken, only the father can help him; because maybe he went through the same thing as well. I think he needs you more than ever." Karin left up the stairs; she dragged the protesting Yuzu who told her father to bandage Ichigo's foot.

"I think…" Isshin wrapped his son's feet in bandages. "I think, the best thing for you to do… is to follow your heart." He said; he wasn't so good at giving advice.

"How can I? How can I do that when she… took it?" He muttered.

"This isn't the type of Ichigo I raised, I didn't raise a pansy like you! So shut up and be a man! Go after her, stay here, it's up to you what you want to do. But always, always, listen to your heart." He grinned.

--

Rukia sat in her seat by the window of the plane, and Uryuu sat beside her. She continued to tell him the story.

"I think… I caused him a lot of pain." She said, looking down.

"_I_ think… that you've caused him more pain by leaving him in the middle of the street, in the middle of winter… defeated." Uryuu looked at the small woman beside him, not knowing what else to do. "I, myself… feel… defeated." Rukia looked up in surprise. "It hurt me so much… to see my Orihime, waving goodbye to me from her door… and knowing that I might never see her again, she smiled for me." A tear flowed down his face.

"I'm so sorry…" She replied. Uryuu shook his head and wiped the tear away.

"At times like these… the best thing to do is to listen to your heart." He said.

The plane engine started and slowly the plane lifted off of the ground. Rukia looked at the land below her, at the city that she had grown up in.

--

There was a knock at the door, and Isshin opened it. The guest walked in, and took her black boots off. Sitting beside Ichigo she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hisana… what are you doing here?" Ichigo looked at Hisana in surprise.

"Do you want to get Rukia back?" Hisana asked.

"I… don't know what to do anymore." He buried his face into his hands.

"Do you love her?" Byakuya came out of nowhere.

"I… I guess so." He said.

"You cannot guess if you love her Kurosaki. You have to know." Byakuya said.

"Fine, I do love her." Ichigo replied, glaring at the man who had snitched on their kiss.

"If you do, then you will want to stop her wedding correct?" Hisana asked. Ichigo looked at her.

"I can't interfere with that! That's just crazy!" He said.

"If you love her Kurosaki." Byakuya said.

"Alright!" He yelled.

"Their plane will land in Tokyo tomorrow morning, and the next plane for today is already fully booked. So you will need to ride the one tomorrow morning. I'll give you a day to think Ichigo." She said and smiled at him.

"Okay." He replied.

Hisana hugged Ichigo and told him to get better. She and Byakuya walked out of the house and into their black car.

"Do you seriously think that he will say yes?" Byakuya asked.

"I seriously think he will." She replied.

--

Rukia fell into an uneasy sleep. She was never fond of flying in planes, especially now, since a storm was on its way. Uryuu gently shook her awake and handed her a warm glass of water, he smiled reassuringly and she drank it all up.

"We'll be there in a few hours. Just try to relax alright?" He said, and he put an arm around her.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Put your arm around me and tell me everything is alright."

"You're like… a sister to me, so I can't bear to see you cry or be uneasy. Just relax, got it?" He said. Rukia nodded and shifted her position in Uryuu's arms.

--

Ichigo went upstairs, the blanket sliding along the floor behind him. There was another knock on the door and he looked out the window. It was Yume. He groaned as he saw her enter his room.

"Ichigo?" Yume asked quietly.

"Get out of my house bitch." He scowled at her.

"Ouch… I should have expected that. Look… I'm sorry about…" Yume started.

"Shut up and leave, I told you once, I told you twice. You are not my girlfriend. Heck, I even considered you a friend until you betrayed me." He said, glaring at her.

"Look… what I did… I know it caused a lot of problems but… can't you at least forgive me?"

"Forgive you for ruining my life… I guess… I can't do that. _You_ even know that I can't. I don't trust you anymore so I suggest you leave." Ichigo looked out the window.

"Ichigo… this isn't like you…" She reached out.

"Shut up!! Get out of my house! Get out!" He threw a pillow at her. She blocked her face. Ichigo looked up at Yume, and then he buried his face in his hands.

"I… I don't know… I… Rukia…" he said. Yume slowly walked up to him when she was held back by a strong pull. She turned and it was Karin. The girl glared at Yume, and Yume immediately left.

"Ichi-nii, you really love her right?" Karin sat beside her brother. "I don't think this is the time to be hating yourself. Or… yelling at your friends."

"I know…"

"Then, why don't you call Hisana and tell her you agree on going to Tokyo with her?" Karin said. "We'll be rooting for you." She smiled and hugged her brother.

"Thanks twerp." He rubbed her head.

--

"Ohayou and welcome to Tokyo!" The voice of the stewardess rang through the speakers. "Have a great day!"

Rukia woke up and rubbed her eyes. Uryuu stood up and helped her out. They picked up their luggage and were soon in a taxi on their way to the hotel.

"Where'd our parents go?" She looked around.

"They're staying back. They think we need some time alone." He laughed. She smiled; Uryuu wasn't such a bad guy.

They saw the glowing building as the car neared it, and Rukia's head tilted up as she eyed the tall marble building. Walking into the lobby, it was like being inside a palace from the medieval times. Uryuu got their keys, and put one into Rukia's hands.

"We're in separate rooms?" She asked.

"Yeah, the bride needs to change alone right?" He said.

"Oh… right." She said.

Rukia opened the door and walked inside. The room was the size of her bedroom back at home, and it was big. She fell into her bed; she looked to the spot where she was used to seeing Raikou's cage; only to see it wasn't there anymore. A small tear escaped her eye, and a small cry of realization escaped her lips. She just remembered that she wasn't in her room anymore.

Uryuu stepped into the dark room, turning on the light; he dropped his keys and his bag. He sat down onto the bed, and flipped his phone open. He had received a message on his phone from Orihime, a small, sad smile appeared on his face.

_Hi Uryuu! How's Tokyo? I'm missing you… this morning I called your house, but I remembered that you weren't home… Send me pictures of your wedding kay? I love you._

_-Hime _

He sighed as he shut his phone. He fell back and stared up at the white ceiling. He was starting to get second thoughts about this wedding. He turned over to his side, and shivered. All his life, he had never felt so far away from home.

--

Ichigo picked up his phone and dialled Hisana's phone number. It rang for a while and a gentle voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh Ichigo, I didn't think you would call so soon. So have you decided?" She asked.

"Yeah… I have. I've decided that I'm going after her." He said.

"That's good. She really does like you, you know?" She said.

"Yeah…"

"Pack up your things, and we will pick you up early tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

Ichigo sighed and put his phone back on his desk. Looking at the locket beside the phone, he picked it up and put it down quickly. Taking out a suitcase from under his bed, he opened it up and threw his clothes inside. No more depressing attitude, he was going to rescue Rukia.

--

FLASHBACK.

Six-year-old Rukia hid behind the pine tree, looking around and trying hard to contain her small giggles. She saw Renji coming towards her, she screamed out loud and ran. Renji heard her and followed.

"I got you Rukia!" He said as he tapped her shoulder gently.

"Fine! Go hide! Quickly!" She giggled and hid her face in her hands as she counted.

It was getting dark, and they were still playing hide and seek. She finished her counting quickly and excitedly, she ran towards the small woods at the park. Rukia squinted her eyes as she looked for the two boys in the wood. She yelled out their names a couple of times and hearing a twig snap, she ran deeper into the forest.

Ichigo rushed out from under the slide when he heard his mother calling him. He saw Renji run up towards him, panting.

"I can't find Rukia!" He said. Ichigo looked at the red-haired boy with an expression of surprise and concern. He dashed into the field, ignoring his mother's calls. Renji was about to follow when his mother held him back.

"Don't, you'll end up getting lost as well." She said. Renji frowned.

"But okaasan!"

"Isshin! Yuki! Your kids are missing; they're probably in the forest. Grab some flashlights from my bag!" Rin yelled.

Isshin and Yuki did as told and headed to the forest. The worried mothers stayed back, in case the missing children would return.

--

Ichigo ran through the forest in full speed, constantly yelling out Rukia's name. He turned left and right, muttering random words that he learned were bad. He did a full three-sixty, and hated the fact that all trees looked almost alike.

Rukia walked along the trees, trying hard not to cry. She realized that it was almost dark, and she didn't find Ichigo or Renji at all. She yelled help several times, but soon her lungs and throat grew tired. She had scrapes on her knees, and her little dress was ruined for she ran through the forest and tripped several times. There was a sound of an owl from behind her, and she jumped in surprise. More unknown sounds and silent shadows were seen and heard throughout the woods. Unable to contain her fear anymore, she ran at full speed, her eyes closed straight through the forest.

Ichigo turned and saw a small figure running towards him. Thinking it was a boogeyman or something like that; he picked up a stick and swung it at full force. Whatever was running towards him had now fallen onto the ground. Crying, like Rukia. Ichigo muttered a few more bad words, and ran towards the lump on the ground. It was surely Rukia and her cheek was bleeding from the stick that scratched her. The small boy thanked God that he didn't hit her head, and picked up the small girl in his arms. She continued to cry, and pushed herself away.

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia cried. She looked up, and saw the familiar orange colour.

"You're not supposed to swear. I'm telling." Ichigo cried. Rukia sobbed again.

"Waaaaaahhh!!"

"Wow! Calm down Rukia! It's me! Ichigo!" He said as he hugged the girl. Rukia stopped crying and hugged back.

"I was so scared!" She said quietly, her voice muffled by Ichigo's shirt.

"No duh. All girls are scared of the dark." He snickered. Rukia pinched his side, and he cried out in pain.

Just then a pair of lights shone through the trees. Ichigo screamed out alien and so did Rukia. They held hands and turned to run. Only to be grabbed by the 'aliens' and held close.

"I thought I lost you Ichigo!!" Isshin cried as he held his son.

"Rukia! Don't you ever do that again!" Yuki said, as he cradled his crying daughter in his arms.

--

They arrived at the picnic grounds, and Renji ran to meet them.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"We're fine. Don't be so worried." Ichigo grinned, his hands in his pockets.

"What happened to your face?" Renji pointed to Rukia's band-aid with little bunnies on it.

"Oh nothing, it's just a scratch." Rukia smiled.

"Oh, good, you're okay!" Renji bear hugged the two, and they laughed as they fell over.

--

A/N: Just a little flashback. Hehe. Hope you liked it. One more chapter and it ends. ) Please don't forget to review! D also, you MUST read the next one; it _is_ the closing, so of course you will read it right? Take care!

Aaaahhhh… to be little kids again. ) Ew… I sound old… and I'm only thirteen!! xDD EWWW )


	11. The Wedding, Fall Baby Fall

**A/N:**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to the song in this chapter.

**TriAngled Love  
Chapter 11: The Wedding, Fall Baby Fall**

--

Ichigo stuffed the locket into his pocket and picked up his small suitcase. Karin, Yuzu and Isshin waved goodbye as Ichigo walked into the car. Ichigo waved goodbye to his sisters, and flashed them a small smile. He sped off to the airport.

"It will take us a few hours to get there, I told my father to start the wedding an hour later for me to come." She said.

"Thanks a lot Hisana. For doing this." Ichigo said and he felt his face heat up.

"No problem, anything to make my sister happy." Hisana smiled.

Ichigo looked out the window, cars zoomed past on the highway, and he saw the airplanes leaving the airport. They arrived minutes later and were now lining up for tickets.

"Is first class okay with you?" Hisana asked. Ichigo just nodded silently, she really did look a lot like Rukia.

Ichigo sat in his seat and looked at the locket in his hand. All day, Rukia was on his mind, and all of last night as well. He laughed at how weak she made him, and wondered if this was what love was really like. He soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--

Rukia got up extra early, and took a shower. She had to make preparations for the wedding and dress for it. Uryuu greeted her and they had breakfast downstairs. Their parents had already set up the plans for the hotel dining room, and they were now in the church down the street. Uryuu escorted his soon to be wife to her room, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Have fun getting dressed." He said, and left into his own room.

Rukia smiled as he left and walked into her room. She was hit by surprise when she saw her room with random women in it.

"What? Who are you guys?" She said.

"We're here to get you ready for your wedding duh!" One of the ladies in a pink top and chewing gum replied.

She motioned over to a seat in front of a big mirror, Rukia hesitantly sat down, as the girl pulled on her hair, and put clips in it. Another girl was sewing and adding rhinestones to her sleeveless white dress. Another girl was busily chatting away on a cell phone, and another was arranging little flowers and writing out cards. Rukia sighed, and the lady tugging at her hair, slapped her head for moving. Rukia scowled and was soon relieved that the tugging was over. Her hair was now in a ponytail that was looped back up with a butterfly clip, strands of her hair were loose and it made her look simple yet elegant. She smiled, and liked it very much. Her signature stray hair still hung over her face.

"Makeup time." The girl grinned.

"No! No makeup!" Rukia said.

"Oh hush, it'll only be a little!" She said as she turned Rukia's head to face her.

Rukia sat as still as stone, while the lady applied eyeliner, mascara and other things to her face. She hated makeup, and she was now certain that she would look like a clown. When the dreaded process was over the girl turned her seat around, and Rukia gasped at the sight of her face. The mascara and eyeliner wasn't too thick and it complimented her gorgeous amethyst eyes. The lipstick was not too noticeable, but it made her lips look slender. The woman laughed and started to praise herself for her magnificent job.

One of the other ladies took Rukia by the hand, and urged her to quickly get into her dress, they were already running late. She seemed to rip off Rukia's clothes and threw her a Victoria's secret strapless bra. Rukia blushed and she put it on in her bathroom. She was pulled out, and after several scans and sewing stitches, the dress was over her frail body, and the woman stepped back and smiled. Rukia turned to look at herself in the full-view mirror. She smiled sadly.

--

The plane landed at the Tokyo airport, and Ichigo literally jumped out of his seat. Hisana and Byakuya ran after him, but they were no match for a fast nineteen-year-old boy. He picked up his suitcase and pushed his way past the people. All day she had been on his mind, _all day_; he had to see her he just _had_ to. Driven by this passion, he jumped over the fences and over cars, until he finally got into a taxi.

"Tokyo Hotel please." Ichigo said.

"Which one?"

"The fanciest."

The man nodded and the taxi started to move. Ichigo urged the man to drive faster, and the man would. Ichigo urged him over and over again, until he saw the building. He shoved the money into the man's hands and jumped out of the cab. Running with full speed he ran past the glass doors, and to the counter.

"I need to know what room Rukia Kuchiki is in." Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry sir, but that is confidential information." She looked up at Ichigo's hair as he ran a nervous hand through it. She thought he was cute.

"Okay, how about Uryuu Ishida?" He asked.

"Um… that's confidential as well sir, I'm sorry." She said. "But I can tell you what floor they're on." She smiled at Ichigo. "Floor six."

"Thanks a lot ma'am." And Ichigo rushed off.

Running up the stairs and frantically trying not to trip on the steps, he arrived at the sixth floor. Walking down the hall, he went to the presidential suites of the floor. Which was hard to tell for all of the doors looked exactly the same. He walked up to one of the doors and was about to knock when a familiar voice called his name.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo turned quickly and it was Orihime Inoue. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo just looked at the girl and then down at the floor. "Oh right… you're knocking on the wrong room. Her door is up the hall."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Probably the same reason as to why you're here…" She blushed. Ichigo smiled and thanked her again. He ran through the hall and knocked on said door. He heard a small 'open' from the room and Ichigo pushed it open. He looked at the white material lying over the ground, looking up, he stumbled on what he thought was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

--

Rukia straightened out her dress, the ladies had left a long time ago, and now she was in her room alone. She looked herself over once more and sighed. This was the big day… the day that most women would be happy to be in. But her heart was broken, and her stomach in knots. She knew well enough that she wasn't nervous she was just guilty. For all day the same person was on her mind… Ichigo. That stubborn, orange headed, asshole that she loved… and left. She remembered the night when her parents talked to her. They were so proud, and constantly told her that she was doing the right thing. Although something inside her that this wasn't the right thing to do, but she stuck to her responsibility, just to make her parents happy. There was a knock at the door she yelled out 'come in' but there was more knocking.

"Open!" She yelled.

The door opened and a flash of orange crossed her eyes. She looked in surprise at the man at the doorway. He in turn looked at her in bewilderment.

Before him was Rukia Kuchiki, his closest friend and the woman he loved in a white gown beautifully decorated in sparkling diamonds and sequences. The white dress was sleeveless, accenting her beautiful shoulders and pale skin. It wrapped her body in the best way possible, making her curves seem deeper. Ichigo slowly walked forward and he spoke.

"Rukia…" Was all he could say, Rukia looked at him in sadness. Did he really come all this way because of her?

"Ichigo… what are you doing here?" She asked.

"As if you don't know." He muttered. "I came to get you back Rukia."

"Ichigo… you know I can't." She said.

"Why not? You can just ditch Uryuu and live at my place." He said.

"Ichigo, I have to do this for my parents."

"It's always about your parents Rukia! Think. Use that brain of yours." Ichigo clenched his hands. "You can't just marry someone for your parents! You have a whole life ahead of you, and they're gonna die in a few years, they've lived their lives and have controlled you for years! It's time you lived your own." Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky orange hair, not knowing what else to do.

"I can't Ichigo. I have made my decision, I will marry Uryuu and there's nothing you can do about it." She said.

"Alright… so you've made your decision, that's fine with me." He dug around his pockets and pulled out the locket. "At least keep this." She took it in her hands. "I love you Rukia." He muttered and ran out of the room.

_If you just have faith  
To let me be the man that I am  
I'll always run back  
To show you what words never can_

_I don't want to be the one  
just to love then lose_

Rukia looked at the silver locket in her pale hands, she tried not to cry and ruin her makeup. She had to be happy for her big day, but the tears flowed out anyway. She dropped to the floor, and her white dress wrinkled. And started to sob.

_Let 'em fall baby fall  
Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong  
Let 'em fall baby fall_

Ichigo ran down the hall, his tears falling out of his amber coloured eyes. He ran down the stairwell, cursing under his breath.

_If you'll trust that I'm gonna stay true  
even when I'm gone  
You don't have to worry  
'cause I'll always be the man that you want_

_And I don't want to be the one  
just to love then lose_

Outside, it started to snow quietly, Rukia looked out the window and sighed. Trying to fix her makeup as she walked out of the room. Her heart was beating wildly, as if crying out for something; she had short breaths and thought she was going to have a heart attack. Reiki suddenly came into the room and smiled at her daughter as she put her arm around her.

_Let 'em fall baby fall  
Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong_

"Rukia, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah okaasan… I'm okay." She muttered. Reiki saw a tear come out of Rukia's eyes as she looked up at her.

"You know… you don't have to do this." Reiki muttered surprised at her own words.

"I'm already in too deep okaasan. I have to do this, for our family." She said.

"But sometimes… it's better do what is right for you…"

"It's okay okaasan…" Rukia straightened up and fixed her dress. Reiki frowned slightly as she led her daughter out of the hotel.

_As your world spins around  
Feet never touch the ground  
always hurting inside  
Hiding behind the sun  
waiting still for the love  
but it all seems so right_

Ichigo watched Rukia leave the building and into a car, the woman he wanted to see all day, was now off to marry some other man. Something in him wanted to see her get married, at least show her he supported her decision. He walked up the road to the church. As he walked, his whole life with her seemed to flash before him, and it stopped at the kiss. Tears flowed down his face again; he quickly wiped them away, afraid to show people that he was weak.

_Fall  
Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong  
Let 'em fall baby fall_

Rukia looked at the red carpet beneath her feet, she stopped crying, but she was still in unbearable pain. She saw the priest and he wished her good luck, She was handed a bouquet of white flowers and white roses among them. The translucent, flower patterned veil was over her face. She took a deep breath in, as the doors opened and the flower girl walked out.

_Just like the rain washes it all  
If the tears will help you to heal  
All that is real  
All that is wrong  
Let 'em fall baby fall_

Ichigo snuck past the guards and into the church, he saw the first flower girl walk out in her pretty pink dress, and threw the flower petals on the ground. A few steps behind her was Rukia, a breathtaking sight. The flowers and veil matching exquisitely with her sparkling dress, despite the veil hiding her face; he could see the sadness in her eyes and could not stand it anymore. He quietly walked away, and muttered a few words before leaving.

"Good luck Rukia." He whispered.

Rukia saw the familiar orange hair in the corner and bit her lip, damn it she was going to cry again. She held back the tears, as she saw him leave. Looking up at the altar, she whispered a few words.

"Good luck with life Ichigo."

--

She stepped in front of the altar only to see that her groom wasn't there. The guests looked around and tried to find the missing groom, but he was nowhere to be found. Reiki ran up to Rukia and showed her the note that she had found in his room.

_Rukia,_

_I am sorry but I cannot marry someone I do not love. Again I am very sorry, I hope you live a good life with the one you love instead._

_-Uryuu_

Rukia crunched the paper in her gloved hand, so he ran… Uryuu ran to be with Orihime. Suddenly she was very happy, realizing that Uryuu went to follow someone he would be happy with. She wanted to do that too… but decided not to, Ichigo would be better off without a woman who broke his heart.

--

Ichigo slowly walked down the streets, and bumped into a girl.

"Oh sorry." She said.

He looked up from the ground and saw that it was Yume.

"Yume?" He asked.

"Ichigo… I was looking for you." She muttered, and she hugged said man.

--

**A/N:** OH MY GOD IT'S OVER:P The song is Fall Baby Fall by Ryan Cabera, I demand you listen to it NOW! As always, I have a special thanks to all my readers and yeah.

1.AngelCheyenne16 2. English-X-Rose 3. Sierra77 4. Waiyi 5. animeme 6. bleach719 7. clouds666 8. hotdrink12 9. the heart's katana 10. xchocolatemintx

Okay, so I skipped some parts of an actual wedding ceremony, but I didn't want to bore with thaaat:)

If you have alerted this story, consider yourself part of that list. (:**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

_**Oh… and me thinks there will be a sequel…. Keep your heads up for: Unforgotten Love. **_


End file.
